All You Need Is Love
by Bluecookies19
Summary: Annabeth Chase. A normal girl who moves to New York for college. Percy Jackson.Rich, spoiled, and the heartthrob of NYU. One day, they meet in a way Annabeth didn't call 'nice'. But then Percy's father wants him to get married to a colleague's daughter, unless he has a girlfriend. Percy asks Annabeth for help, which she agrees under one condition. He must not fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. Annabeth Chase's hand automatically shot out to find the source of the noise. Sure enough, her fingers found the culprit, and they started jamming themselves at random buttons until the loud, irritating sound was off. For a second, she considered sleeping in, but then her phone rang. Annabeth glanced at the caller ID and it read, "Thalia." Thalia Grace was Annabeth's best friend.

Though the girls shared a very strong friendship, people at school could never really figure out how they became friends. But that was because they were basing on the girls' appearances. Thalia had spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes, and freckles were splashed in her face, whereas Annabeth had blonde princess curls, stormy gray eyes, and a nice tan. But the people never knew the real reason that drew the girls together. It was because they see each other through each other.

Annabeth moved to New York from San Francisco to study college. Her father rented Annabeth her own apartment in the city. Her father, Frederick Chase, was a famous professor. But Annabeth never met her mother. They weren't exactly poor, but they weren't rich either. But Mr. Chase was able to support Annabeth and her needs. But even so, Annabeth looked for a job, so she can have extra money aside from the ones her father sent her every now and then. That was when Annabeth met Thalia. The two soon became friends, and eventually, best friends, despite the fact that Thalia's dad was the owner of New York's grandest airport, and Annabeth were just an average person.

"Morning, Thals," Annabeth said, stifling a yawn.

"Did you just wake up?" the other girl said on the line.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought you were going to that instrumental thingy." That made Annabeth shot straight up. She completely forgot about it!

"Annie? Hey, I'm still in the line," Thalia complained.

"Call you later Thals. Thanks for reminding!" she hit the end button and ran immediately to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she changed into a simple purple shirt with an owl on it, a pair of shorts, and her denim sneakers. After having a quick breakfast consisting of slightly burnt toast and a glass of milk, she went out and hailed a cab.

It was a bad morning for Percy Jackson. First, he had to wake up earlier than his alarm clock did. Then he was told that he was expected in his father's office as soon as he was up. Then he had to wear something formal. Take for example a pressed suit. And on his haste to go to his father, he didn't have time for breakfast. Which irritated him more. And as he got down from the taxi cab (his car was stuck in the farthest part of the garage, and it will take him years to drive out without bumping his father's other cars), it splashed him cold, mucky, New York sewer water. All in all, it sucked. As he entered the glass doors of New York's richest oceanic company, the Trident Inc., he was bombarded with smiles and greetings from the employees. Percy entered the elevator and in a few minutes he was transported to the floor where the famous and powerful Poseidon Jackson's office was located. He pushed open the glass doors.

Sitting in his desk, busy with papers, was a tall man about his forties. He had the same sea-green eyes like Percy, and that's where the similarities end. His other features weren't like Percy's. He looked up and smiled when he saw his son.

"Good morning, Percy," he said. "I would like to talk to you." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and Percy went and sat down.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Uh, well, you know that you are the heir to this company, right?" Poseidon said.

"Yeah, so?"

"And you know that I've been working hard for it to stay at its best."

"Your point?" Poseidon shot Percy an annoyed look, though he can't really blame his son. Percy was diagnosed with ADHD at an early age, and it didn't really work out.

"Well… my effort is still not enough. To be able to reach the Trident's zenith, we should have alliance to another powerful company. And well, I already did with a certain corporation, the World's Weight."

"So what's it to do with me?"

"Well, the owner, John Atlas, said that he would sign the contract if… if you married her daughter, Calypso."

"What?!" Percy stood up from his chair. "Are you serious?"

"Percy, sit down, please," Poseidon said.

"No," Percy replied angrily. "I will not get married to a random girl. Dad, I'm still in college!"

"Percy," Poseidon was now standing too, "you have to. You have no excuse to reject Calypso. Unless you're dating someone, that is." An idea hit Percy.

"What if I said I am?" he said. Poseidon paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Percy said. "And I'm not gonna leave her to get married to this Calypso, whoever she is." If he could, Percy would have smiled at this perfect lie. His father seemed to believe him, and he nodded.

"I'll tell Mr. Atlas about it," he resolved. "You may now go." Percy nodded and immediately left, breathing in relief. He had managed to get away from that. But he knew it was temporary. Pretty soon his father would want to meet his "girlfriend", which Percy didn't have. Don't get him wrong –he isn't gay, but he just didn't meet the type of girl he liked. Yet he was considered as NYU's heartthrob and heartbreaker. Other than that, Percy was also slightly famous. Aside from the fact that he was the son of Poseidon, Percy, along with three of his friends, was known for their band. The Demigods, as they call themselves, was a band who writes original songs and sings covers as well. The band consists of four boys: Nico di Angelo, Percy's cousin, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace, also Percy's cousin. Percy loved music, and it had helped him when he was depressed, stressed, or angry. And that was what he felt now.

Then suddenly Percy remembered that there was a building where different types of musical instruments were displayed. And people were allowed to try them. He grinned. But he first went home and changed clothes, which was making him very uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! So this is my very first fan fic to be uploaded here in fanfiction, so please go easy on me. The first chapter was just an introduction of their lives, and they meet in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 2

Annabeth arrived several minutes later in front of a brick building. While she was on the way, her mind had been drifting off to music all along. Of course, from time to time, she would peek outside, looking for signs that offer part-time jobs. But so far, no luck. As Annabeth opened the door, she felt her breath hitch with excitement. She had always loved music. When she was still seven, the piano had fascinated Annabeth. After mastering that instrument, she proceeded to guitar. She was planning on learning more, but college took away her opportunities. But as a door closed, another one opened. Annabeth entered the room and looked around in awe. Every musical instrument seemed to be there. There was a stand where fifteen or more guitars were laid, and then there were some drum sets, and violins. Annabeth decided to go to the piano. Soon she found one, located in a corner. She smiled and went to where it is. But just as she was about to sit in the chair, she felt two strong hands grip her arms. She whirled around and was met with a pair of sea-green eyes. She frowned and removed her arms from the boy.

"What do you think are you doing?" she asked angrily. The boy smirked. He was tall, and he had messy jet black hair and the eyes the color of the sea.

"There's a piano in here. What do you think?"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry _mister_, but I got in here first. Now if you'll excuse me." Annabeth made a move to sit again, but the boy grabbed her by the wrist, which made her even angrier.

"I'm sorry, but in case you haven't noticed, I got in here first, therefore, I get to play it." Annabeth removed her hands from him and crossed her arms. Without a word, she slipped past him to sit down, and this time, the boy didn't stop her. And she discovered why. A girl was already sitting in the chair, playing softly. Annabeth turned to the boy crossly.

"Look what you've done," she said irritably. "I've lost my chance in playing the piano. Well, it was _nice _meeting you, jerk." She turned on her heels and walked away from the piano and the annoying boy. Then she heard him chuckle behind her.

"My name's Percy Jackson," he called to her, "and it was nice meeting you too!" If Annabeth turned around, she would have seen the boy who called himself Percy Jackson getting swarmed by girls, regretting that he announced his name.

Percy was daydreaming. Yes, it was unusual for him to do so, especially in the middle of song writing, when his band-mates were with him in his room. But he couldn't help it. His mind somehow kept drifting back to the girl he met a while ago in the building. The girl was pretty. She had curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, pretty, but intimidating at the same time. The girl was pretty, and she was annoying at the same time. But then Percy had the strange feeling that he wanted to know her name.

"Percy? Percy, we need to write a song, man," Jason said, pulling Percy out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, yeah," he said absentmindedly. _Crap, Jackson, what is happening to you?_ Jason gave him a weird look.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" he asked.

"Did you do something?" Nico said.

"Or did you meet someone?" Leo suggested.

"Family problem?" Jason asked. Percy shook his head.

"It's nothing, really," he said. "Now, what are we gonna do, a cover or an original?" Nico shrugged.

"Actually, we're just here to hang out. You know, school starts tomorrow."

"And we're gonna be sophomores," Leo agreed. "But poor Percy here's the only freshman." Percy rolled his eyes as the others snickered.

It was the Annabeth's first day of school in NYU. Of course, she was nervous. She didn't know anyone here, except for Thalia, of course. But Thalia would be different. She was already in her sophomore year, along with her cousins and brother. And Annabeth would be alone. She had contemplated what she would do the night before. She would just be a straight-A student, no drama, make friends, and if possible, try to graduate early. But that was well within her reach, of course. She just wasn't sure if she could handle the perks like she could handle academic matters.

NYU was big. There were many students everywhere, some with their cliques and some alone. Annabeth was one of the lone students. She just clutched her bag straps tighter. Somehow, she didn't feel shabby when she saw many girls strutting around, wearing excessive make-up, heels, and tight and short clothing. She could have even laughed at them. They look silly trying to be who they really weren't. Annabeth didn't regret wearing simple jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. Though that combo really worked if you're trying to be a wallflower, she didn't care. She was being herself.

Annabeth was walking near the parking lot when a blue sports car appeared and nearly collided with her. Annabeth quickly jumped out of the way, while the car swerved to a stop.

"Hey!" Annabeth said to the driver. "Watch where you're going!" The door to the driver's seat opened, and a tall, familiar-looking guy stepped out. He was wearing sunglasses, so it was hard for Annabeth to decipher who he is or how he seemed familiar to her.

"If I were you, you shouldn't have been walking in the parking lot when you know that a car can appear any moment," he said. "Gods, are you that stupid?" Annabeth turned red with anger.

"Excuse me?" she sputtered out. Never before had she been called stupid. She wouldn't care if she was ridiculed by how she dressed or how she acted, but being called stupid? Man, whoever did that was so going to pay. "I am not stupid!" The guy smirked. And once again, it was familiar to Annabeth. Then he removed his glasses, revealing those sea-green eyes Annabeth saw yesterday.

"You?!" Annabeth said, shocked. It was the rude boy she met at the instrumental exhibition. Now, he was working his way to rudeness again. It was the boy who called himself Percy Jackson. As if she would care who he is.

"Me," he replied coolly. "I didn't know your name. Care to tell?" He winked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"And why would I tell you?" she said.

"Well, if I were you, I would," he replied casually. "I mean, you're lucky that the Percy Jackson is asking for your name."

"_The _Percy Jackson?" Annabeth said. "Who is he, is he dead or something? Because it doesn't ring a bell."

"Well, well, it seems that Little Miss Blondie isn't updated. I am the Percy Jackson every girl falls for." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not like those other girls. You're never gonna know my name." And she walked away. Annabeth's blood really boiled at the thought of that boy. Who does he think he is? Stupid, rich, and arrogant. Annabeth made a mental note to stay away from people like him.

Percy grinned as he watched the girl walk away. Who knew that she would be studying here as well? Last night he was thinking of her, and now he was seeing her again. No, it wasn't like he liked her. He just… well, he was interested with her. He never met a girl who did that to him. Most girls swoon on him. As Percy walked towards the entrance, girls giggled as he winked at them. Cameras flashed, and some students were trying to approach him, holding out stationeries and pens, wanting an autograph, but didn't have the guts to do it. Percy smirked. He loved how he was the center of attention. Nico, Jason, and Leo didn't have too much attention like he did. He saw the Demigods in their hangout place in the school, which was purposely built for the Demigods. Fame and money did that.

"You made it alive!" Jason said. Percy rolled his eyes and dumped his bag on a couch, then afterwards flinging himself in another one.

"Yeah, I would've been here minutes earlier if I haven't been delayed," he said. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"It was this blonde girl I met yesterday," Percy explained. "Apparently she's studying here."

"You said she was blonde. Gray eyes and tan?" Leo asked. Percy nodded.

"We know her," Jason said. Percy's eyes lit up as he raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"She's Thalia's bestfriend," Jason said. "Thalia and she usually have sleepovers at our house."

"What's here name?" Percy asked innocently, trying to sound less eager in knowing her name.

"Annabeth," Jason said. "Annabeth Chase." Percy nodded and smirked. Mission: Know That Girl's Name, accomplished.

**I know it's not the best chapter, but I hoped you like it. Maybe it seems uncharacteristic of Percy to be arrogant and stuff, but trust me, it's part of the story. Please Review! It means a lot to me!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I read reviews, and since this is my first story, I was touched, really. And this is chapter 3… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 3

Annabeth's first class was English. As she entered the classroom, she couldn't help but feel like a wallflower when she saw that everybody in the room had their own friends and cliques. She sighed as she sat down in the front. She rummaged inside her bag until she got her book, and she started reading silently. Apparently, the teacher still hadn't arrived, and the class was very noisy. She barely noticed when a girl slipped beside her.

"Hi," the girl said. Annabeth looked up. The girl had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, and she looked pretty.

"Uh, hello?" Annabeth replied uncertainly. The girl smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Piper McLean. What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth replied, shaking Piper's outstretched hand.

"I'm so excited for this first day!" Piper said. Annabeth could tell immediately that Piper was one of those bubbly, good-natured girls.

"Ditto," Annabeth replied. How else could she respond?

"Uh, Annabeth, since we're both freshmen here, do you wanna sit with me and my friend's table at lunch?" Piper asked eagerly. Annabeth quickly thought of Thalia.

"Uh, I would love to, but –"

"Then it's settled!" Piper said excitedly, clapping her hands. "Thanks so much! I love making new friends!" Just then, the teacher entered.

"Good morning, class," she said. "I'm Mrs. Jones, your English teacher. Before we start our classes, I have a few instructions…" Annabeth leaned her head against the window as Mrs. Jones began lecturing around about not chewing gum, and blah, blah, blah. After her instructions, she started her class. A few minutes later, the door opened, and a familiar guy went inside. Instantly the girls in the class perked up when they saw the newcomer.

"Percy Jackson," Mrs. Jones said strictly, "why are you late? My class started 5 minutes ago." Percy smirked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jones, but on the way here, I got bombarded by my fans. It was definitely traffic for me, so there." He winked at the girls, and one of them looked like she was about to faint any minute.

"Very well, Mr. Jackson," the teacher said. "But remember, your fame doesn't matter here in my class. Understand? No go sit down." Percy had intended to sit on the back, but as he surveyed the room, his eyes fell on a certain gray-eyed blonde. He smirked and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Jones, but I think I need to sit down near a window," he said. Mrs. Jones nodded grudgingly.

"Very well. Miss McLean, could you please transfer to the back? Mr. Jackson needs to sit there," Piper nodded and stood up, then she retreated to the back. Meanwhile, Annabeth looked up from her book just in time to see Percy sit down next to her. Her eyes bulged.

"You?! What are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

"I'm a freshman obviously," Percy said. Then he added slyly, "Annabeth."

"How did you know my name?" she asked again. He shrugged.

"Let's just say, I did my research." Then he winked at her. She crossed her arms and glanced around the other girls in the classroom, who were sending here jealous stares.

"How come you're so famous?" she said.

"I told you before. I am the great Percy Jackson, and I'm famous." Annabeth rolled her eyes and started writing down notes, as the teacher started writing on the board. The class soon ended, and Annabeth bounded happily to her next class –architecture.

That ended fast, though. Annabeth sighed as she got out of the class. After her next classes, she had lunch. As she walked to the cafeteria, Piper appeared next to her.

"Hi Annabeth!" she said happily. Can this girl ever run out of smiles, Annabeth thought. She let herself be dragged to a nearby table.

"My friend's gonna be here any moment later," she said. "You'll get to meet her!" Annabeth sat down, and she saw Thalia weaving herself out of the crowd.

Piper stood up.

"Thalia! Hey, over here!" she called. Thalia saw her and smiled as she walked towards the table.

Annabeth was shocked. They knew each other? Thalia hugged Piper, and then Piper smiled and pulled back. She cleared her throat.

"Uh, Thalia, I'd like you to meet –"

"Annabeth?!" Thalia exclaimed. She hugged Annabeth as well. "I thought it was a different person. It was just you."

"Thals, stop hugging me like you haven't seen me for years," Annabeth joked. Thalia pulled away and sat down, leaving a shocked Piper standing.

"You guys know each other?" she asked incredulously. Thalia nodded.

"Piper, she's my best friend." Piper nodded, and then she sat down.

"How'd you guys know each other?" Annabeth asked, chewing her food.

"We became friends ever since I dated Thalia's brother," Piper explained. Annabeth frowned.

"Your brother's a sophomore, right?" she asked. "Then why are you at the same grade?" Thalia shrugged and bit on a French fry.

"He got advanced. He was a smart guy."

Lunch soon ended, and pretty soon, the day did. Thalia got ahead of Annabeth, and Piper went along with Thalia. Annabeth made sure not to walk along the parking lot for two reasons: a) she might run into that Percy Jackson guy, whoever he is, again, and b) there's still the possibility that a car might run into her, though the driver was different. She can't risk that. Annabeth decided that it would waste time if she waited for a cab. Besides, she can always walk home to her apartment. Annabeth was also hoping that along her walk, she could see ads on jobs. Tightening her grip on her bag straps, she set out of the school's grounds.

While walking, her thoughts were about Percy Jackson. But she didn't think of him like she liked him or something. Heck, she didn't even know why he's famous! But there was something about him, which Annabeth didn't know. Thinking about him made Annabeth's blood boil. They met twice, and the way he acted to her was so infuriating. Plus he called her dumb. Annabeth soon neared a large building. Like, really large, and it had many floors. As Annabeth walked past it, she soon saw an ad that looks for personal assistants. And the offer was working part-time.

Annabeth's eyes lit up as she got her pen and notebook from her bag to write down the contact number. As she was rummaging around her bag, she didn't notice a man bump into her.

"Ow!" she said as she fell to the ground. "What the heck? Man, watch where you're going." She looked up, and her eyes bulged. It was Percy Jackson, the impolite and annoying boy. He grinned when he realized who she was, and he held out his hand for Annabeth to take. She glared at him and ignoring his hand, she got up, dusting her jeans and picking her bag up.

"So we meet again," Percy said.

"Yeah right," Annabeth grumbled. She turned to the ad and began scrawling the contact number inside her notebook. Percy looked at the ad.

"That's already taken," he said. Annabeth turned to look at him.

"What?"

"I said, that's already taken. My Dad already has his own personal assistant."

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth said, putting her notebook and pen inside her bag.

"My Dad is the owner of this company. I'm the son of Poseidon Jackson. Don't tell me you don't know him too," he said teasingly.

"No, I know him," Annabeth replied. "He's the arch enemy of Athena, the owner of the Athenian Industries. Their businesses aren't even in the same category, so I don't know why they're even competing. Though I prefer Athena." Percy smiled. A minute ago, Annabeth was so angry in seeing him. Now she was talking to him.

"Well, the job's already taken. I'm going home," she sighed and started walking away. Then Percy had an idea.

"Hey, Annabeth!" he called to her. She turned around.

"What?" Percy walked to her.

"You could work for me if you want," Percy said. At first Annabeth looked shock.

"Me, work for you?" she said incredulously. "I thought you hate me." Percy grinned.

"I don't hate you. It was you who hates me," he pointed out. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. And if I did work for you, what would my job be?" Percy thought for a while.

"Well, you could be my personal assistant," he said. Annabeth hesitated. Should she take it?

"I promise I'm not gonna give you a hard time," he said. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"And why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Come on, I'm doing you a favor," Percy said. "Besides, I'm not fit for working. You'll have a job, my life will be easier, and plus, you're gonna be with me all the time. Everything's gonna be a happy ending." Annabeth considered this.

"Okay… I guess it doesn't seem bad," she said finally. Percy smiled.

"Thanks. You'll start tomorrow." Annabeth smiled back and started on her way home. Percy grinned. Now he'll have an excuse for being with Annabeth all the time. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be friends with her. She was different. She was interesting. And she was the only girl in forever that caught the attention of Percy Jackson.

**Dun, dun, dun! Another chapter done! Yeah, so the plot is starting to work out. Don't worry; Annabeth won't always be Percy's assistant. Meanwhile, review, follow, and all those kind of good stuff!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! So, I guess the last chapter's the start of something new for Percy and Annabeth, and I hoped you like it. Can I ask you guys a favor? Please review. It would mean a lot to me. They really made my day! Anyways, here's chapter 4… **

Chapter 4

Annabeth was eating when she heard a knock on the door. She was halfway in spooning cereal in her mouth when another knock was heard.

"Wait a second," she called. She quickly put her bowl in the sink and then she went to the door. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who was standing in the threshold.

"Percy?" she sputtered. Percy was in front of her, completely ready for school.

"Annabeth," Percy replied casually. "Won't you let me in?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up. Don't you remember? You work for me now. Therefore, you should always stay by me so that I won't have to fuss in giving you my orders. Now if you won't let me in, at least hurry up. Gods, do you know it's cold outside?"

Annabeth nodded. For once in her life, she was dumbfounded. And she didn't know the reason why. All she knew was that a bossy guy was standing in front of her, and she couldn't avoid him because she worked for him. After grabbing her bag, she locked the door and followed Percy to his car. She went to the backseat, but Percy stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You seat in the front. If you ride in the back it'll look like I'm your driver. Which isn't and will never be real, but some dumb people think the contrary on what's the truth. Now go to the passenger's seat."

Annabeth was shocked with Percy today. Twice. She always thought of him as arrogant, spoiled, quiet, and, well, not so… bright. She never thought that he could come up with such long words. But she sat in the passenger's seat and shut the door after she got in. Then in came Percy. It was eerily quiet as they drove off. It was awkward. Percy seemed so concentrated in driving, and Annabeth somehow found a speck of dust in the windshield interesting. Finally she decided to break the silence.

"So what am I gonna do in this job?" she asked.

"Basically what personal assistants do," Percy replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I know what personal assistants do. What I don't know is your routine. How am I supposed to assist you if you won't tell me?" Percy thought of this for a while.

"Well, the Demigods have a hangout. You could clean up the place for a while. Anyways, for my routine, I will pick you up every day, and then, you're gonna go to my locker, get my books for the subject, and then run some errands. That's what I just figured out." Annabeth nodded. At least it wasn't at all hard. They entered the school gates, and Percy dropped Annabeth at the front entrance. As Annabeth got out, she could see the students', who were still outside, shocked faces at the sight of her getting out of the great Percy Jackson's car. Some girls eyed her enviously, too. She ignored them, and as she walked to the entrance, Thalia materialized next to her, looking shocked.

"What was that, Annie?" she asked.

"What was what?" Annabeth replied. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"That was my cousin's car. Why were you riding with him?" Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise.

"Percy's your cousin? You never told me!"

"Whatever. Just answer my question." Annabeth sighed.

"I'm working for him. I'm his personal assistant." Thalia nodded, and they proceeded to their lockers.

Percy was in the Demigod's hangout. Jason, Nico, and Leo went to gods-know-where, and he was alone. Since the hangout was made for entertainment and pleasure, he decided to go there and watch TV. It was already clean, so he assumed that Annabeth had already cleaned it. As he sat on the couch and turned the TV on, his phone suddenly rang. He checked the caller ID, and his eyes widened. It was his dad. He pressed answer.

"Hello?" he said.

"Percy," Poseidon replied on the other line. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Percy pondered on this for a while… was he? He had planned on spending time with Annabeth, to get to know her more, and make friends with her. He had also wanted to write songs with the Demigods. But he decided to say no to his dad.

"No, I'm not, why'd you ask?"

"Well, we're gonna have dinner tomorrow. Me, you, and your mom."

"Oh," Percy said. He thought his father was gonna ask him to spend his free time in the office. "It's okay for me."

"And I forgot one thing. Invite your girlfriend. Your mother and I would like to meet her." Percy's eyes widened in panic.

"What? Dad, no!" he protested.

"What do you mean no?"

"Uh…" Percy stuttered, trying to find the right excuse. "She's busy. Yeah, yeah, she's busy." _Dammit,_ he thought.

"Percy, I could tell you're not telling the truth. Come on. Tell her, I know she isn't busy. Or are you hiding something from me?" Percy could hear the sudden menace in his father's voice. He was sure he would get in trouble if his father found out that he didn't really have a girlfriend. And worse, he'll get him married to a random girl! No, Percy couldn't let that happen. He sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll bring her," he said.

"Good. Good-bye, Percy." And Poseidon hung up. Percy slumped on the floor. He was right. Sooner or later, his father would want to meet his girlfriend. And Poseidon did!

"What am I gonna do?" Percy muttered miserably. He could ask some of the girls to pretend as his girlfriend for a while. Of course, he won't have trouble doing it. It would be a dream come true for some girls in NYU to be Percy's girlfriend, even if it was just for pretending. But Percy knew he didn't have his ideal girl here in the school. Even if it was just for pretend, he wouldn't want to put up with someone… gross. Then suddenly he remembered. He did meet someone interesting. For all he knew, she was his type of girl. He smiled. He stood up and went to find his personal assistant.

Annabeth was rummaging in her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and came face-to-face with Percy.

"Percy?" she gasped. Then she crossed her arms. "You startled me!" Percy grinned. Then he turned serious.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Yeah, sure, but not in here. Students are getting suspicious in what's going on between you and me." Percy nodded and led her to the Demigod's hangout.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked as Percy shut the door behind him.

"Annabeth, I need to ask you a favor." Percy's serious demeanor made Annabeth listen.

"What is it?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"What?!" Annabeth asked, shocked. She knew Percy suddenly offered her a job, completely out of the blue, but she never thought it would come to this point. "Are you crazy?"

"No, no, it's not what I meant!" Percy said quickly. _Crap, nice moves, Jackson. Way to go._ Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Listen, my dad wants me to get married, and I don't want to. He's letting me off the hook for a while… if I have a girlfriend. And you know I don't have one. I told him I did, and now he wants to meet her. All I'm asking is that, would you pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh," Annabeth said, relaxing. She thought it was worse!

"You won't be my personal assistant anymore," Percy said. "You'd just pretend to be my girlfriend, but I will still pay you."

"Until when?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged.

"Depends. Please Annabeth," Percy said. Annabeth sighed, and then she nodded.

"Okay. I guess it's better than having to work for you."

"Thanks," Percy said in relief.

"Percy?"

"What?"

"Under on condition. Promise me this."

"What is it?"

"Promise that you won't fall in love with me." Percy smirked. Yeah right. That would be easy.

"I promise."

"Good." Then suddenly, Percy remembered something.

"After school, we're going to the mall," he said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, if you're gonna pretend to be my girlfriend, you have to dress nicely," Percy said, gesturing to Annabeth's attire, which consisted of a blue button-down shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Are you saying that my clothes are ugly?" Annabeth asked indignantly. Percy smirked.

"Exactly."

"Hey!"

"Whatever. We're going to the mall and we'll buy you clothes. Don't worry, I'm gonna pay for all of it," Percy promised.

"You seem to be so serious in all this pretend stuff."

"I am," Percy said, winking at her. Then he opened the door and went out, just as the bell rang. Little did he knew that it won't take long for him to break his promise.

**Yeah, so I know that the beginning of this chapter wasn't really good, so please forgive me, I kinda had a writer's block. Though… I enjoyed writing the last part. Please review! They make me so happy and inspired to keep writing… and oh, I have a question… please put it in if you review: What book are you currently reading now? Me, I'm reading Anne Frank: The Diary of a Young Girl. I'm not much a fan for classics, but my mom bought it for me and I found it kinda interesting. Review!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 5

Percy and Annabeth went to the mall after school. Before Annabeth could open the door, Percy stopped her.

"Here," he said, tossing her a pair of sunglasses. "Use this." Annabeth frowned.

"Percy, I don't need to use these. I'm not famous like you, therefore, I shouldn't hide."

"Just use it, so we won't attract paparazzi." Annabeth shrugged and fit on the sunglasses. She saw Percy looking at her with amusement.

"What?" she asked defiantly.

"You look good," was all he said, and then they both got out. Annabeth was surprised that they weren't attacked by Percy's crazy fans. The sunglasses worked its wonders. They soon neared a shop, and Annabeth could immediately tell that the items were very expensive.

"Percy," Annabeth said, tugging at his sleeves, "Why are we here?"

"We'll buy you clothes," he replied casually.

"This shop is expensive."

"I know. Get used to it, while you're my girlfriend." They soon entered the shop, and Annabeth saw a tall, pretty girl waiting for them. She smiled at Percy.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson," she said. "I've been waiting for you." Then she looked at Annabeth and smiled.

"Is she the one?" Percy grinned and nodded, and then he draped his arm across Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth would've elbowed his stomach, but she knew someone was watching.

"Silena, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth, this is Silena Beauregard. She's gonna help you choose your clothes." Silena smiled at Annabeth.

"Follow me," she said. Percy and Annabeth followed Silena until they arrived at a fitting room.

"You could wait here for a while," Silena said, gesturing the two of them to sit down on the couch. "I'll go get Annabeth's dresses." And she strutted off. Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Are you sure of this? I mean, these clothes are expensive!" she whispered.

A minute later, Silena was back, holding a stack of dresses. Percy stood up.

"I'll be back later, Silena," he said. "And give her a dress to wear when you're done." And with that, he left. Silena turned to Annabeth.

"Let's get started, shall we?" she said. Annabeth nodded. Silena handed her a dress, and she went inside the fitting room. After fitting it on, she checked herself in the mirror. It was a mini-dress, and the bodice was made out of white lace while the skirt was floral. She opened the door, and Silena smiled and nodded. She gave Annabeth another dress. It was a blue one, and the sleeves were long and loose, and the skirt reached her middle thigh. Annabeth wrinkled her nose as she looked at herself in the mirror. The dress looked horrible! Silena shook her head, and then she gave Annabeth another dress.

It took an hour for Annabeth and Silena in fitting in clothes. Many times, Silena gave Annabeth a thumbs up, signaling that it looked good on her, and also, many times she frowned at the ridiculousness of the dress. When the amount of dresses and clothes finally reached to about forty, Silena handed Annabeth another dress, the one she was to wear. It was a navy blue dress, and it was simple yet pretty. It had a red collar, and the skirt reached her lower thigh. It somehow matched her denim sneakers. For the first time, Annabeth felt comfortable in wearing a dress.

Percy was in a bookstore, looking at books that talk about Marine Biology. It was kind of unusual for him to be in a library, as reading wasn't his thing, being dyslexic and all, but he figured that it was the only place where he could stay without a single fan spotting him. He had left Annabeth to Silena a while ago, so she could fit on her dresses. After an hour went by, he got out of the shop and went back to the one where Annabeth was. Silena met him at the counter.

"Well, how was it?" Percy asked. Silena smiled.

"She looked real lovely, Mr. Jackson," she said. "All the dresses I chose fit her perfectly." Percy paid for the dresses, which were totally expensive, but it didn't really matter for him. As he got the paper bags, he turned to see Annabeth walking to him, and he felt his jaw drop. She looked pretty. She walked to him, and Percy closed his mouth.

"You look nice," he said. He was surprised Annabeth didn't even blush. She just grinned.

"Thanks," she said. She grabbed one of the paper bags, but Percy moved them out of her way.

"No, it's okay, I'll bring them," he said. Silena smiled at the couple. She said good-bye to them, and they walked out of the shop.

"You are such a good actor, Percy," Annabeth said. She made a move to get a paper bag, but Percy still didn't give it to her.

"You wound me," he said dramatically. "I am a gentleman, Miss Chase." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"If you say so," she replied. They both got inside the car and Percy stepped on the fuel. Several minutes later, they arrived in front of Annabeth's apartment.

"Thanks for today Percy," Annabeth said. Percy grinned.

"So… does that mean you don't hate me anymore?" he asked. Annabeth made a face.

"I never said I hate you," she replied.

"Then what's with the 'nice meeting you, jerk,'" Percy mimicked Annabeth's angry voice when they first met. Annabeth laughed.

"You remember that?" she said. "Well, you _were _a jerk. Until now." She opened the door and got out, grabbing the paper bags with her.

"Good night, Percy."

**I'm really, really, really sorry for this chapter. It's so short! I don't know why, but I kinda have writer's block, like literally. And I just realized maybe the other chapters were not so good, too. So if you guys don't like some chapters, please suggest some ideas in the reviews, because I really need it. Your reviews were what kept me inspired in writing this story. But still, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**-Bluecookies19**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 6

"So you guys are already dating?" Thalia half-yelled. "For real?"

"Ssshh, keep it down," Annabeth hissed. "Nobody knows but you, and probably the Demigods. But Thalia, I told you, it was just pretend." Thalia nodded and leaned back on the tree, putting her hand on her forehead dramatically. They were on the school's garden, since they had free time, and Annabeth decided that it was the best time to consult Thalia about the, er, "relationship" she had with her best friend's cousin.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"His father wanted him to get married," Annabeth said dryly. "And of course, Percy refused. His excuse was that he had a girlfriend, which was a complete lie. His father believed him, though, and now his asking to meet her. And Percy turned to his personal assistant, which was me." Annabeth sighed as she pulled on the grass.

"Though it was a fair deal, because all I had to do was pretend, and Percy was in charge with the rest, like my clothing and stuff. Thals, would you even believe that he spent, like, a thousand dollars for the dresses that I would wear?"

"Sounds like my cousin," Thalia muttered, closing her eyes. The afternoon was warm and pleasant, and the wind was blowing softly. Students were everywhere, talking, studying, and whatnot.

"I don't know what to do," Annabeth whined, which surprised her, as she wasn't normally the whiny type. But she couldn't help it. Thalia opened her eyes and rolled them.

"Get a grip, Annie. It's not that hard. You just play your card until the deal expires. All you have to do is pretend. It's not like Percy's supposed to kiss you or something, just to put show for his dad."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of Thals," Annabeth insisted. "You know your cousin. He's daring. And as what I observed, he will do _anything _to save his butt. He even spent money just to buy me dresses, let alone kiss me for a show."

"Do you really think so?" a familiar voice behind her said. Annabeth turned around to see Percy standing behind her. He was wearing his trademark smirk on his face again. He nodded to Thalia, and she nodded back, like it was their greetings to each other.

"Yes," Annabeth replied. "You wouldn't do that, would you?" Percy shrugged.

"It depends on the situation," he said easily. "But as far as I'm concerned, it's part of the girlfriend code."

He winked at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Just then, three girls went to where Annabeth and Thalia were sitting with Percy, and she recognized them as the school's most popular girls: Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Drew Tanaka, and Nancy Bobofit. It was obvious however, that they were here because of Percy; Annabeth knew they wouldn't even bat an eyelash if it was only her.

"Hey Annabeth, hey Thalia," Drew said sweetly. Then she smirked and winked at Percy.

"Hey, Percy. Mind if we join?" Without waiting for an answer, they all plopped down to the grass.

"Speaking of shows," Percy muttered.

"Uh, hey, Percy?" Rachel began, inching towards him, "I was thinking -"

"Excuse me ladies," Percy said, standing up, "but I think I need to talk with Annabeth _alone._ May I borrow my girl for a few minutes?" he said rather loudly. He grinned at the shocked faces of Rachel, Drew, Annabeth, and the other students who heard him. Nancy Bobofit didn't seem to notice his announcement; she was too busy adjusting her hand in every angle so she could see her perfect French tips. Thalia, meanwhile, was grinning.

"Y-your girl?" Drew stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"She's my girlfriend," Percy said simply. "Isn't that obvious? Come on, babe." And he pulled Annabeth up, and then draping his arm over her shoulders, they walked together to the Demigod's hangout. When they were inside, Annabeth instantly removed Percy's arm from her.

"What was it back there?" she asked.

"I'm putting the pretend in action," Percy replied. "The school has the right to know."

"What?!" Annabeth asked in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Percy, pretending for your dad is already making me nervous even if we haven't started yet. I'm already nervous with your dad, Percy, let alone the whole school." Percy rolled his eyes.

"It's gonna be fine," he said. "Oh, and by the way, we're going to Silena's salon later."

"Why?"

"Tonight is the dinner. Remember?" Annabeth smacked her forehead.

"Yeah, I remember," she said. "But I still have to go home, my dress is there."

"Silena took care of that."

After school, Percy drove Annabeth to a salon. They went inside, and the girl Annabeth met yesterday appeared.

"Good afternoon, Percy," she said. Annabeth noticed that she didn't call Percy "Mr. Jackson" like she did before. Then she turned to Annabeth and smiled.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said. "Ready for your makeover?"

"I'll pick her up at seven," Percy said. "Even a guy needs his own makeover." He leaned down and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"See you later, Annabeth." And he opened the glass doors and went out. Silena smiled.

"Come on, Annabeth," she said excitedly. "Let's get started!" 

Percy was in his room, looking for possible outfits for tonight's dinner. But is mind wasn't really on the clothes, however. They were about a certain gray-eyed girl blonde. Percy didn't know why he was thinking of Annabeth. It just felt like she was always going inside his brain and he couldn't get her out.

Percy pulled out a tux and a blue tie. He grinned and set it down on his bed, while he pulled out a pair of shoes from the closet. Then he went and took a shower. After he went out of the bathroom, he dried off and changed into his outfit. Then he looked at the mirror. His hair was still a mess, and he never could tame it. It didn't matter how much gel he put in; it just stayed messy. But it didn't affect his good looks, however. In fact, his hair was also one of the sheer reasons that crazed fan girls go loco on him.

After getting ready, he checked his watch. Six forty. He grabbed his car keys and went out, and then he hopped inside his car and drove to the city. He parked the car and went inside the salon, and he saw Silena sitting in the couch, reading a magazine.

"Silena is she ready?" he asked. Silena looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey Percy, you're early," she said, looking at her watch. "It's still a quarter to seven. She's in there," she added, pointing to a room. Percy shrugged.

"I like being on time," he replied. Just then, the door creaked open, and Annabeth stepped out.

"Silena is this okay?" she asked nervously. "I mean, I'm not sure if I look good."

Percy's jaw dropped. He suddenly found himself staring at Annabeth. When she said she wasn't sure if she looked good, she was wrong. In fact, to Percy, she looked mesmerizing. She was wearing a dark blue dress, and Percy also noticed that she was wearing heels instead of her sneakers. Her blonde hair was let down and curled, and her make-up emphasized her startling gray eyes. She turned to Percy, who immediately regained his posture, blushing slightly.

"Percy?" she said. "You're here early." Percy grinned.

"That's what Silena told me a while ago," he said.

"Oh, Annabeth, you look beautiful!" Silena said, smiling proudly.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"Shall we go now?" Percy said. Annabeth nodded, and Silena bid them good-bye.

The two arrived at the restaurant where they were having dinner with Percy's parents. When they were at the entrance, Percy said, "Are you ready?" Annabeth shrugged.

"I guess so," she said.

"Well then let's go," Percy said, putting his arms around Annabeth's waist, instructing her to do so with him. Then they both entered.

**Two updates in one day! Yippee! That's quite an accomplishment for me. So I hope you liked this chapter, and please, please, review! I enjoy reading your reviews, and I swear I read every one of them. Review!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 7

Percy led Annabeth to a table where a man and a woman were sitting. Annabeth recognized them as Percy's parents. The woman was beautiful, and she had this kind look in her eyes. The man was tall and had the same sea-green eyes as Percy's. They both stood up when they saw Percy and Annabeth coming.

"Percy," The man said heartily, giving his son a hug and a pat on the back.

"Dad," Percy said, and then he kissed the woman on the cheek, "Mom."

"I'd like you to meet Annabeth," he said, putting his arm around Annabeth and drawing her close. "Annabeth, this is my mom and dad."

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she said, shaking their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Poseidon replied, smiling. "Let's sit down, shall we?" They all went to their seats, and Percy drew out Annabeth's. After the waiter who took their orders left, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson began asking Annabeth questions.

"So how did you meet Percy, Annabeth?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"I met him at an instrumental exhibition," Annabeth replied politely. Under the table, she could feel her hand sweating slightly.

"Annabeth plays the piano," Percy said, sipping water from his glass.

"Really? Me too!" Mrs. Jackson said excitedly. "Tell us about yourself, dear."

"Um, I came from San Francisco," Annabeth began. "I moved here in New York for college. My dad's a professor, but I never knew my mom." Percy noticed a hint of sadness in Annabeth's voice. Suddenly he wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. So he kept quiet.

"I want to be an architect someday. And I'm working hard on it," she continued. Mrs. Jackson nodded and smiled. They continued talking until the waiter arrived with the food.

The dinner was fine. Luckily, Percy and Annabeth's pretending didn't backfire, and it all went smooth. They even managed to act like they were really a couple. After dinner, they all departed, and as Percy and Annabeth walked to the car, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Nice acting," Percy said. Annabeth smiled.

"You too," she said. "But I gotta admit, I felt really nervous." They both laughed as they entered the car. Percy turned the heater on, and Annabeth sighed contentedly as she felt the warm air.

"So, do you wanna hang out tomorrow?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Saturday tomorrow. The Demigods and I are going to a lake to chill. Besides, I got to practice for the swim meet. I invited Thalia, too." Annabeth laughed.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked indignantly.

"Nothing," Annabeth said. "I mean, I just find it a little bit… weird. Percy Jackson, first-class jerk, asking me to hang out with him? That's news."

"Hey, hey, don't you call me a jerk," Percy said, crossing his arms.

"You are one," Annabeth reasoned out. "But anyways, I think it's cool. Only I have a question. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? I mean, that isn't part of our pretend, right?" Percy sighed and faced Annabeth.

"Annabeth, I'm doing this for reality. And yes, it isn't part of our pretend. I want us to be friends."

"Yeah, but why?" Annabeth asked. "I mean, I thought you hate me." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I never said I hate you!" he said, flinging his hands in the air exasperatedly. "But there's no denying that you _were_ annoying."

"Excuse me?! I was not!"

"Was to."

"Was not!"

"Whatever. You're coming or not?"

"Not until you answer my question," Annabeth said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"I just thought it would be a good idea. We're going to be together until gods-know-when, and it wouldn't do if we're not even talking, right?" Percy said. Annabeth sighed and nodded.

"I suppose so," she said. "Fine, I'm going."

"Good," Percy said, rather honestly. He stepped on the fuel and drove Annabeth home.

* * *

Annabeth woke up the next morning with sunlight pouring over her curtains. She didn't want to wake up, as it was Saturday. No class. But just as she snuggled deeper on her pillow, she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" she called. She put her hair in a messy ponytail, and then she walked outside her room to the door. She opened it, and her eyes widened.

"Percy?" she asked, panicked. "What are you doing here?" He was wearing a gray shirt, khaki shorts, and blacks Vans. He looked like he was going somewhere.

"We're going to the lake," he said in a duh tone.

"But it's still early, "she said as she let Percy in.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's already twelve noon," Percy replied.

"What?!" Annabeth said in disbelief. She checked the wall clock, and sure enough, it read eleven.

"Crap, I forgot to put my alarm," she muttered. Percy smirked.

"You set an alarm even on the weekends?"

"Yeah, I do," she said defiantly. "What's the problem with that?"

"Nothing," Percy said, grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get ready," she said. "I'll be quick." Percy nodded and sat down on the couch, while Annabeth took a quick shower. Then she rummaged around her closet and changed into a pair of shorts, a sea-green t-shirt, and her denim sneakers. Then she tied her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed her back pack and stuffed in a water bottle and a book, which was entitled "An Abundance of Katherines" by John Green. Then she went out.

"Let's go," She said. Percy rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"About time," he said. They went out and got inside Percy's car.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked as soon as Percy got inside.

"We're going to a lake a few miles from here," he said, driving out to the highway. "But I think we should get lunch first." Soon they arrived at a McDonalds, and Annabeth sat down as Percy went and ordered their food. She saw some fans ask for a picture, and he agreed, smiling at the camera. Annabeth smiled. He looked cute with his fans. After several minutes, Percy arrived with the food. He passed a Coke Float and a burger to Annabeth while he started on his blue Coke and burger. Annabeth eyed the drink skeptically.

"What?" Percy said, looking up.

"Why is it blue?" she asked. Percy shrugged.

"If you were to choose between a regular brown Coke and a blue one, what would you choose?"

"I'd choose the brown one," Annabeth said. "I stick with the normal ones."

"Well, I'd prefer blue," Percy replied, taking a sip from his drink. "One fact about me is that I love the color blue." Annabeth shrugged and started eating. When they were almost done, Annabeth noticed that some people were looking at them, particularly the ones who took pictures with Percy. Just then, Annabeth caught a glimpse of a camera flash in the corner of her eye.

"Percy, I think we should go," she whispered. "I think some paparazzi are taking pictures of us." Percy shrugged.

"Let the world know you're my girlfriend," he said coolly. "I don't care."

"Well, I do, now come on," Annabeth said as she stood up. She pulled Percy up and they both went out of the restaurant.

"Well, where are we going now?" Annabeth asked when they were inside the car.

"To the lake!" Percy shouted, as he raised his fist in the air, like they were superheroes and adventurers or something. Annabeth felt herself smile at Percy's childish behavior. Percy turned the engine on and they were off.

* * *

The two arrived in a lake in the forest. It was a big one, and the surroundings were very peaceful and beautiful. There were many plants, and there was like a wooden half-bridge where you could sit and dip your toes in the water. Percy and Annabeth walked to the shore and saw Thalia and the Demigods sitting there. There was a campfire and a cooler and a big basket of food. Jason and Nico also rolled up some logs so they could sit there. Annabeth also noticed that another girl was also there; Piper.

"Hey guys!" Percy said, waving his hands. They both ran to the others.

"Annabeth!" Thalia said, standing up and hugging her. "Guess who's here."

"Hey Piper," Annabeth greeted. Piper's eyes widened in surprise as she hugged Annabeth excitedly.

"Annabeth, you're here!" she exclaimed. "Oh, hey Percy," she added, smiling at Percy.

"She's Percy's date, Pipes," Jason explained.

"What?!" Piper said in disbelief. She was out of town for the past few days, and Annabeth and Thalia weren't able to tell her about the news. "You guys are already dating?"

"No, it's just -" Annabeth began, but Percy cut her off.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend now," Percy interrupted. Piper's smile was priceless. She squealed and hugged Annabeth.

"So, who's ready for a splash?" Leo announced. Everybody cheered and ran off to the lake except for Percy and Annabeth.

"Why didn't you tell Piper?" She asked. Percy shrugged.

"I think it's okay if she doesn't know," he said, and then he took off with the others to the lake.

**Hey there guys! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did. Anyways, please review! And also, if you want and if you have ideas, please suggest some things that they both could do while they're pretending to be a couple. I'll try to put it in if you would suggest some ideas. Don't worry, I won't force you. Anyways, review! BTW, if you haven't noticed, I finally learned how to put a line break in! I'm so silly... Review!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 8

Annabeth sighed as she walked to the dock and sat down, dipping her bare feet in the water. The others were already swimming in the lake, and she could hear their whoops and yells. She smiled at her newfound friends. Annabeth didn't join the swim however; first of all, she didn't bring any swimwear or extra clothing, and she didn't feel like splashing in the cold water. So she brought with her book with her. She was halfway through flipping a page when she felt something grip her ankle.

"Aaaaah!" she screamed, yanking her leg from the water. Just then, she heard a laugh, and when she checked the water, she saw Percy's head.

"Percy! Crap, you scared me," she said angrily. Percy grinned.

"You should've seen your face," he said, laughing. Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It's not funny," she said. She went back to her normal position, legs dangling in the water.

"Why aren't you in the water?" he asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"You didn't tell me we were going for a swim." Percy laughed and hoisted himself out of the water and sat right next to Annabeth.

"Well where's the logic in that? We are going to a lake. A lake is a body of water. What do you do when water's around? You take a _swim." _

"It's not like that all the time," Annabeth countered. "Sometimes the water is just used to set the mood, like on resorts. And besides, I don't have extra clothing or swim wear."

"Well, the water here is for swimming, and not just to set the mood," Percy said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He had gotten back on the water now. "And it doesn't matter if you don't have any swimwear." Annabeth was suddenly wary on what's going on. But it was too late for her. Percy had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the water with him. She quickly surfaced, gasping for breath. Percy's head popped out after her.

"I hate you!" she yelled. She was about to glare at him when something made her smile. Then that smile turned to a laugh.

"Percy, why is there a clump of seaweed in your hair?" she asked.

"I don't know," Percy replied as he removed the green stuff from his hair. "It isn't supposed to be here. It's not saltwater."

"Aww, you are such as a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said teasingly. Percy pouted.

"Where did that come from?" he asked. Annabeth laughed.

"Well, ten seconds ago, you just had seaweed in your head. And I think the closest thing inside your head is your brain, so there." She laughed again.

"Well aren't you a Wise Girl," he said sarcastically.

"Why's that?" Percy thought for a while.

"Well, though I'd hate to admit it, you seemed so smart in thinking up a nickname for me that fast. And you're good at academics. And you brought a book on a weekend vacation."

"That's more of a compliment than an insult," Annabeth said, grinning.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning to insult you, anyway," Percy replied sarcastically.

"Face it, Percy. Even your 'insults' are no match for mine."

"Whatever," Percy said. Then his playful smile was back. "So did you like my surprise?"

"What surprise?" Annabeth asked, confused. Then she remembered. "Crap, Percy, I told you I didn't have extra clothes!" she said.

"Don't worry, Percy Jackson is always ready," he said, grinning. "I had Piper bring you some." He winked at her, and Annabeth rolled her eyes as she swam to where the others were.

"Hey, Annie's here!" Thalia said cheerfully. The others cheered and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You finally decided to enter the water," Leo teased.

"Please. If it wasn't for Percy I would still be dry," she said, shooting a glare at Percy, who smiled smugly.

"What'd you do?" Jason asked curiously.

"I just pulled her," Percy said. After swimming for a while, they all swam back to the dock, then they all changed clothes. The sun had already set, and Nico had set out the campfire. They roasted hotdogs and marshmallows, while laughing and telling stories. Four more hotdogs each person later, Thalia stood up.

"Alright, listen y'all," she said. "It's time to play Truth or Dare." Annabeth heard mutters like, "not again" and "is she serious?", but no one objected. This was her first time to have a weekend vacation with them, as she had just arrived from San Francisco this year. As it turned out, Annabeth discovered that Thalia, Piper, and the Demigods are all friends, and they do this weekend vacation annually.

"Hey, Valdez, truth or dare?" Thalia asked.

"Dare," Leo said bravely. Thalia smirked.

"Okay, I dare you to dance like a monkey with your eyes crossed, your head tilted to one side, while singing the corniest song you ever heard of." Everybody laughed, and as Leo started to do the dare, everyone was clutching their sides. It wouldn't have been _that_ bad when another person did it, but it was Leo. Go figure. After their laughs finally subsided, Leo turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Annabeth said firmly. Leo tapped his chin with his index finger and grinned.

"Did you already have your first kiss?" he asked. Annabeth blushed. Piper and Thalia were both looking directly at her while Jason, Nico, and Leo looked curious. Percy was looking slightly uncomfortable with the subject, but Annabeth couldn't tell why.

"Yes," she said finally.

"Who?" Leo asked. Annabeth grinned and crossed her arms.

"That's not part of it," she said. "Now let's continue."

"We'll get back to you, Annie," Leo promised determinedly. They continued with their game until Thalia turned to Annabeth.

"Annie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Annabeth said. She knew she should avoid truth so they wouldn't ask her about her first kiss. It was a touchy subject for her. She didn't want to remember him. However, she saw Thalia glance at Leo.

"I dare you to answer my question," Thalia said. Annabeth groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"That's not fair," she protested.

"A dare is a dare, Annie, so just answer it," Thalia said, grinning triumphantly.

"Okay, fine," Annabeth said, knowing that she had no chance in winning against her bestfriend.

"He was my bestfriend since elementary, and … I sort of developed a crush on him in middle school… so there, we started dating, but then… we broke up, and I went here." Annabeth didn't know why she was telling this to them, but she guessed it was okay, since they were her friends. She felt like she wanted to cry, and her cheeks were burning. They were all silent for a moment, until Thalia broke the silence.

"Okay, Percy, truth or dare?" Her question made the others jolt back to reality again, and the playful aura was back.

"Hmmm… I pick truth," Percy said. The game continued, until Piper said that it was time to go home. It was already getting late, so the others agreed and started packing up. After the camp fire was put off, they all went to their separate cars. Percy had already started the car when Annabeth got in.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked. Annabeth could've sworn that she heard a hint of worry in his voice. "I noticed you were quiet after that question."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Annabeth replied softly. "I just don't want to go back to that subject." Percy nodded, and then he started driving.

* * *

When they reached Annabeth's apartment, Percy noticed that she was already asleep. Her head was resting on the side, and she was breathing softly, the streetlight glowing on a part of her face. Percy didn't know why, but he suddenly felt himself smiling while he looked at her peaceful state. He didn't want to wake her up, but he did. He gently shook her shoulder, and her eyes opened.

"Annabeth, we're here," he whispered. Annabeth nodded and straightened up.

"Thanks for today, Percy," she said. Percy grinned.

"Good night, Annabeth."

"Good night." And she went out of the door. Percy watched her as she opened the door to her house and disappeared inside.

**So, here's chapter 8… I hope you liked it! So what do you think about that Percabeth moment? Also, I wanna thank all those who reviewed! Please continue reviewing because I feel really inspired. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and review!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 9

Annabeth woke up the next day early. She had wanted to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. Her body was already ready to start the day. She checked her alarm clock and decided she would go jogging. She smiled and got up from her bed and then she went to find her clothes. Annabeth had always been athletic back when she was still in high school. She was the captain of the track team, and for that, she became slightly famous in her school. That was also why she was very athletic, and may guys fell head over heels for her. But one was lucky enough to catch her heart… then afterwards, break it.

Annabeth changed into a pair of running shorts, a tank top, and a jacket, and then she slipped on her Nike shoes as she shrugged the thought away. She didn't want to remember that past. It was way too painful, the way she found him cheating on her with some other girl… Annabeth got her iPod and went out, locking the door behind her. She decided to go jogging in the Central Park, as it was a good distance to run from her place. She took a deep breath and started jogging to the park.

It actually felt good. Annabeth missed feeling good. When she arrived here in New York, she had wanted to relive her old athletic career, but she had been too busy with other things, like academics, and… forgetting. Annabeth shook her head as she continued running, jumping over cracks and stones. Why did she continue to think about him? _Why?_ She thought that it was unfair. It was _he_ who cheated on her. Annabeth was sure that he wasn't even thinking about her right now.

She arrived at the Central Park several minutes later, and she smiled when she saw that the place wasn't crowded. Well, _duh_, it was still early in the morning. She spotted a street cleaner sweeping, and some people who were also jogging. She started jogging again, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't know why, but she kept thinking about him. His face, his whole freaking being, hadn't been inside her mind for so long since they broke up. Maybe the truth or dare last night was the one who triggered her bitter memories of him.

Annabeth was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was going to collide with someone. She bumped into him and fell to the ground.

"Ouch," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," the voice was familiar. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Percy?" she said. Percy also realized who he bumped into, and a grin split across his face.

"Annabeth," he said, helping her up. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, me either," she said, dusting her shorts off. She saw Percy smiling at her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she demanded. Percy chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing. Do you wanna jog with me?"

"It's too early for publicity purposes, isn't it?" she said. Percy shrugged.

"I never said anything about jogging for publicity," he said simply. "So, do you wanna jog with me?"

"Sure," Annabeth replied. They ran laps around the park. After a few minutes, Percy stopped.

"Wait," he said, panting. He wiped sweat out of his forehead. Annabeth stopped and smiled, gasping for breath.

"Why, tired already?" she teased. Percy pouted, and then his eyes lit up.

"Wanna race?" he asked. Annabeth laughed.

"You wanna race against me?" she said. "Please. I was the captain of the track back in high school."

"It doesn't take profession to beat someone," Percy replied, grinning.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "But keep this in mind: _I always win_." Percy grinned.

"We'll see about that. Okay," he said, pointing to a bench some distance away, "see that bench? First one to get there wins." Annabeth nodded and they positioned themselves to get ready.

"Any last words?" Percy asked. Annabeth smirked.

"You are _so _going to lose." Percy smirked back.

"Ready, set, go!" They both sprinted off, concentrating on beating each other. The park was starting to fill with some people now, and some watched in amusement at the two racing. Annabeth was almost winning, and she soon touched the bench, gasping for air. She sat down on the bench and turned to look at Percy catch up with her, huffing.

"What did I tell you?" Annabeth said, smiling and breathing hard. "I always win." Percy sat down beside her and grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed," he said. Then he stood up, wiping the sweat off his forehead, his messy black hair dampened. "Come on, let's buy some water. I'm dehydrated."

"I was going to say that," Annabeth said, smiling as she stood up. The two of them went to a store, and along the way, Annabeth couldn't help but notice that some people were staring at the two of them, looking shocked, happy, and excited. Some even raised their phones and took a picture of them. _Oh great. Percy's fans,_ Annabeth thought. Percy seemed to know what she was thinking; he smiled and put his arms around her shoulder.

"Publicity alert," he whispered jokingly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go get some water." They both entered the shop, and as Percy went to buy the water, Annabeth looked outside. She looked at the Central Park, now filling up with people. She continued looking outside when something –or someone –caught her eyes. Annabeth's eyes widened as she surveyed the place, and she saw the person again.

"No," she muttered, staring at _him._ "No… it –it can't be…"

"Annabeth," a voice behind her said, and she turned around to see Percy holding two bottles of water. He frowned when he saw her surprised face.

"… real." Annabeth said softly.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, concern laced in his voice. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_I did,_ Annabeth thought. _The ghost of my past is here._

"Annabeth?" Percy said, gently putting a hand against her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Annabeth said quickly. "I need to go. See you later, Percy." And she went out of the shop, leaving Percy standing there, holding two water bottles with a shocked face.

* * *

Annabeth shut the door behind her and collapsed against it. Tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why did you have to be here, Luke?" She sobbed, and then she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She just saw _him._ She had just seen the person who she wanted to forget but couldn't, because she still had feelings for him. She had just seen the boy who broke her heart. She had just seen Luke Castellan.

**Taaadddaaaa! So ladies and gentlemen, that is chapter 9… so how did you guys found it? Did you like it? I hope you did! Anyways, Annabeth's ex-boyfriend has now arrived in the picture, and oh, GreyEyes217, your guess has been confirmed ;) Anyways, this Percabeth moment was suggested by Guest, so, thanks for that :) Anyways, thanks for all who reviewed, you guys are amazing. Have a nice day and don't forget to review!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 10

Annabeth heard a knock on the door just as she grabbed her bag from the couch. She rolled her eyes at the continuous knocking. She already knew who was doing it. She opened the door to find Percy, looking surprised.

"Oh stop knocking. I'm here," she said teasingly.

"Why didn't you answer?" Percy asked, opening the car door for her.

"Pssh, I was ready anyway." Percy got in and started driving. He looked at Annabeth in the corner of his eye, and he saw that she was leaning her head against her hand. Then he saw her smirk.

"I can feel you looking at me, Seaweed Brain," she said. Percy grinned. Then he turned serious.

"I just want to ask you something," he said.

"What is it?" Percy took a deep breath. He had wanted to ask Annabeth about yesterday, the way she acted so strangely, and left. She had looked so shocked and pale. Percy hadn't been able to control himself from worrying, especially when she ran away without explanation. Suddenly, a smile spread on his face when he remembered yesterday's jogging with Annabeth. He didn't know why, but being with her just made him… happy.

"Percy? What is it?" Annabeth asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, right…" he ran a hand through his hair. Then he looked at her. "What happened to you yesterday? When you left?" He set his eyes on the road again, and he didn't see Annabeth cringe, but he heard her sigh.

"Oh, that," she said quietly. "It was… it was just nothing."Annabeth felt her eyes burn a little, and tears were trying to pour out. She didn't want to tell Percy. Sure, she could trust him, but… she didn't want to tell a guy about her girl problem. Percy seemed to notice that she was lying, but he didn't push her. Instead, he just nodded. They had arrived in the school now, and Percy stopped at the entrance.

"I'll just go park the car, okay? You go ahead."

"Okay. See you later, Percy."

"See you later, Wise Girl." As Annabeth got out, she noticed students were looking at her again. Percy's car swerved out to the parking lot, and Annabeth started walking to the entrance. She rolled her eyes at the people. _It's not like this is the first time they saw me with Percy, _she thought. She decided to take the side doors, as there are not much people there to gape at you. She turned left and started walking. Her thoughts were about yesterday. Percy saw her. He saw the look of shock in her face. But what was worse was, she saw _him. He_ was here. Annabeth couldn't believe it. What was he doing here? One of the reasons she moved here in New York was to avoid him, and forget about him. And now he was here. She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't notice that she had bumped into someone. The person was so sturdy, she fell back and staggered, but she caught herself.

"Oh gods, why does this always happen?" she muttered. The person who she bumped into turned around, and she froze when she saw _his_ face. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the scar… they were all too familiar to her. Annabeth felt her throat go dry. She was standing in front of Luke Castellan. However, Luke seemed happy to see Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" he said. He looked her from top to toe. "I… I –what are you doing here?" Annabeth crossed her arms and glared at him. She knew that she shouldn't act like she wasn't angry with him. If she acted like she was happy to see him, she would look weak. No, Annabeth wasn't happy to see Luke. She felt like her heart was ripped to shreds over and over again.

"I study here," she said dryly, with no emotion in her face.

"I just transferred here," Luke said. _As if I would care_, Annabeth thought. "It's so good to see you." He stepped forward to hug her, but she stepped back.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same, Luke," she said coldly. Luke's face fell.

"Annabeth, what did I ever do to you? Why did you just leave me?" he asked, his voice so genuine it would've fooled Annabeth. But it didn't.

"Oh yeah?" she spat. Tears were smarting in her eyes, but she ignored them. "Don't you remember what you did before, Luke? You cheated on me. You made a promise before, Luke! You said you would never hurt me. And I trusted you! Guess I was wrong." Annabeth was crying now. Luke was about to open his mouth to say something when another voice was heard.

"Annabeth!" She turned around to see Percy running to her. His face fell when he saw her crying. He ran to her and held her face in his hands.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked gently, wiping her tears with his thumb. Luke was momentarily forgotten, but then he spoke up. The pleading look on his face was gone, and it was replaced by a sneer.

"Who is she, Annie?" he asked. "Your boyfriend?" Percy turned to look at Luke, and he glared at him.

"Yes, I am her boyfriend," he said. "What did you do to her?" Percy suddenly had the urge to punch this guy in the face.

"You already replaced me, Annabeth?" Luke said angrily. "Why?"

"Why don't you ask yourself, Luke?" Annabeth replied coldly. "It was you who cheated on me in the first place."

"Man, just leave," Percy said warningly to Luke. Luke glared at him, and then he turned to Annabeth.

"You will be mine again," he told her. "Mark my words, Annabeth." Then he left. Percy turned to Annabeth. Tears were still trickling in her cheeks. He wiped them with his hand.

"What happened?" he asked softly. Annabeth shook her head.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she whispered. Percy nodded and putting his arm over her shoulder, they both went inside. The bell for the first classes had already rung, but Percy didn't care. He waited for Annabeth as she went inside the bathroom, and he sat on the floor.

* * *

Annabeth shut the door behind her. She couldn't believe it. Luke was here. She slid down the floor and curled in a ball, just like she did years ago. She felt like her heart was loaded with lead, and it felt heavy. She closed her wet eyes, and the flashback started in her mind, like an old video.

_Annabeth smiled happily as the last class ended. She went to her locker and found a rose inside, and her smile widened even more. A tag was written inside, and it said, "Luke." It was their first anniversary now, and they were going on a date after school. Taking the rose, she shut her locker close and went to the football practice to find Luke._

_Along the way, she couldn't help but notice that people were looking at her with sympathetic looks. She didn't know why, but she didn't care. She was happy today, and nothing was going to ruin that._

_She arrived at the football practice and found out that they just had a break. She went to a bunch of cheerleaders who she was friends with. Once again, they were looking at her the same way the people did a while ago._

"_Hey guys," she said cheerfully, ignoring their sympathetic looks, "did you see Luke?" The girls looked hesitant at first._

"_He's… he's –Annabeth, don't go to him," the brunette said. "Just wait for him to come."_

"_Why?" Annabeth said, confused_

"_Just don't."_

"_No tell me!" she said, getting angry. "Just tell me where he is!" All the cheerleaders looked at each other. The brunette sighed and pointed to a corner._

"_He's there." Annabeth nodded and went to the said place, and when she did, she froze. Her eyes widened, and tears began forming. There in the corner, she saw Luke with a girl, and they were making out. She gasped and dropped the rose._

"_Luke?" she said, dumbfounded. Luke looked up from kissing the girl and his eyes widened when he saw Annabeth. He immediately let go of the cheerleader._

"_Annabeth, I can explain," he began, but Annabeth cut him off._

"_There's no need for an explanation," she said coldly. "We're done here." And she turned and left._

The memory was too much for Annabeth. She broke down again, the tears pouring continuously. When the feeling in her chest started to feel okay again, she stood up and went to check herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red from crying. She opened the faucet and splashed cold water in her face when the door opened. She turned around to see Percy standing in the doorway. His face showed concern, and he didn't hesitate to hug Annabeth.

"Ssh, it's okay," he whispered soothingly, stroking her hair. "What happened?" Percy closed the door and they both sat down on the floor. Annabeth still hadn't stopped crying, and Percy patiently waited for her to do so. When she finally did, Percy hugged her tighter.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. Annabeth wiped her tears with her hand. Then she looked at Percy.

"Do you remember back then at the lake? When Thalia asked me who my first kiss was, and what my answer was?" Percy nodded.

"Well… that guy back there, it was him," she said slowly.

"What did he do?" Percy asked. All of a sudden, the urge to punch the guy was becoming stronger. Annabeth told Percy the story, and all the way she did, Percy just kept her in his arms. When she was done, he wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "I never knew." Annabeth sniffed.

"It's okay," she said.

"Annabeth, not trying to be rude or something, I'm just curious… why do you seem so affected with him cheating on you? I mean, yeah, it was mean for him to do that to you, and it tempts me to kill him, but-"

"Percy, I understand," Annabeth said gently. She got up and Percy steadied her. She looked him directly in the eyes, and gray eyes met green ones, just like the sky met the ocean.

"He broke my heart, Percy," she said quietly. "What made it harder for me is because I trusted him. I believed in his promises that we would be together forever, that he wouldn't hurt me. He was always there for me when I needed him, and I guess that's why I fell in love with him." Percy suddenly felt like something in his chest hurt, but he ignored it.

"We became each other's lives. But it turned out it was only one-sided," Annabeth sighed. "I_ loved _him, Percy, and that's what made it harder. Until now, even though he hurt me, I still feel like I do." Again, Percy felt an ache. He took Annabeth's face with his both hands.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," he said. "I won't let him hurt you." Annabeth smiled, thought there were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Percy."

**And that is that. I hope you liked this chapter. So, Annabeth and Luke's break-up had been revealed, and… Percy's getting really protective of Annabeth, and he's starting to feel something, don't you think? Anyways, hope you liked it, and please, please, please, don't forget to review! They just make me happy. Review and have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 11

It was Saturday and Annabeth was just sitting in the couch watching TV. A bowl of popcorn was in her lap, and a soda can was on the table. Annabeth had surprised herself when she decided that she was just going to chill out this weekend. Usually, she would read or do chores or go grocery shopping, but today was different. She had the TV to occupy her, and to… forget whatever happened last Monday.

Luke was studying in NYU. Annabeth couldn't fully register what had happened, the way she confronted Luke about what she felt, and the way she broke down, and the way Percy was there for her. Annabeth smiled a little when she thought of Percy. She never thought he would be like that. When they first met, he was a total jerk, an arrogant brat, but when she cried… he became different, like he actually cared for her. She blushed a little at the thought. _Wait, what? Snap out of it!_ She turned her attention back to the screen, which was playing the news.

Then it caught her attention. A reporter was standing there, talking, while a picture was shown, and… She squinted at it. It was a picture of Percy and her! Just then, she heard a knock on the door, and she sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and went to open it.

* * *

Percy was standing outside Annabeth's apartment. It was Saturday, and he decided to write songs, since it was time the Demigods release another one. However, Jason, Nico, and Leo were out of town, and it only left him, and he certainly couldn't manage to write alone. So while trying to decide whether or not he was going to continue on songwriting, someone kept floating inside his head over and over again: Annabeth.

Percy had continuously slapped himself for thinking about her. He didn't know the reason why, and he hated it. Well, he didn't _hate_ the person he was thinking of –heck, his feelings for her was _very _far from hate –but he hated it when he thought about her, and he couldn't help it.

Anyway, he thought Annabeth could help him with the songs, since she could play the piano, so that was exactly why he was standing outside her apartment now. He bit his lip as he waited for the door to open, and pretty soon it did, revealing Annabeth. She smiled when she saw him, and she turned confused.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she asked. Percy gave a small, goofy smile, and stepped forward.

"Questions later," he said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and let him in. They went to the living room and Percy could see that TV was on and it was playing the news.

"Hey, that's the two of us," he said, laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes and fixed her attention to the screen.

"Guess your publicity thing is working," she muttered.

"The famous Percy Jackson was seen last Sunday at the Central Park with a girl. It was said that the two was spotted the day before at McDonald's, eating lunch. The girl was known as Annabeth Chase, and it was confirmed that Ms. Chase was dating Percy Jackson, as it was in their school, New York University. The couple was seen last Sunday while jogging, and then afterwards they went to a shop. So what do you think of this news? Will they be the new 'it' couple? Sign in to…"

"Dad's gonna kill me," Annabeth muttered. Percy made a face as he sat next to Annabeth.

"Why is he gonna kill you? My dad's gonna be proud of me," he said smugly, grinning. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well, lucky you. Anyways, Dad and I had an agreement before I went here for college that I should not have a boyfriend until I graduate." Percy made a face.

"Well, I think he would change his mind when he knows that his daughter's boyfriend is me. Besides, didn't you already have a boyfriend before?" Wrong move. Percy realized his mistake when he saw Annabeth look down, not meeting his eyes. His face fell as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Annabeth nodded.

"It's okay," she said. "You didn't mean it anyway." They stayed like that for a while, Percy hugging Annabeth, and then they both realized the awkward predicament they were in. They both scooted away from each other, both blushing slightly. Percy cleared his throat, the same time Annabeth said, "Um." It was totally awkward.

"So why are you here?" Annabeth asked, breaking the silence. Percy scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh, I was wondering… maybe you could help me with song writing?" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" she said excitedly. "That's amazing!" Percy grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"I'm just gonna get ready," she said. She ran to her room and changed into a pair of jeans, a cute shirt which Percy bought for her, her denim sneakers and a jacket, as it was raining outside. She braided her hair on a side braid and went out of her room.

"I'm ready!" she said cheerfully. Percy rolled his eyes at this, but secretly, he was glad that she was happy, after that Luke catastrophe. After Annabeth locked the door to her house, she went inside Percy's car. He was already inside, turning the engine on.

"Where're the other Demigods?" Annabeth asked, curious. Percy shrugged.

"They went out of town," he said. Annabeth slowly nodded, the Percy started the car and they both headed to where they were going.

* * *

"Wow," Annabeth said, awe-struck at the sight of the Jackson mansion. It was really huge, and it had beautiful architecture. Mostly the architecture was ocean-themed. Percy smirked and parked the car. They both got out, and as they neared the entrance, Annabeth's excitement grew. The architecture on the outside was terrific –what more is the inside? Percy opened the door, and Annabeth's eyes widened again.

"Wow," she repeated. The place was huge. The ceiling was high, and there was a big crystal chandelier hanging there, like those from the movies. The furniture was elegant, too. It was just perfect. Then she looked up at a wall and saw a big picture of Percy and his parents. She also noticed that there was a little boy standing next to him. She felt a warm breath next to her neck, and she turned around to see Percy sanding –dangerously close- to her. She blushed slightly. _Dammit, why am I blushing?_ She thought. Percy realized that he was close to Annabeth, too, and he blushed.

"That's my brother," he said, to change the subject.

"Mmh," Annabeth said. "Where is he?" Percy shrugged.

"He went on a vacation with my uncle," he said. "You know, Thalia's father." Annabeth nodded. Just then, they heard a voice.

"Percy," they both turned around to see Percy's mom, Sally, walking to them. She was smiling, and her smile widened even more when she saw Annabeth.

"Hello, dear," she said, hugging Percy then Annabeth. "It's good to see you again."

"Me, too, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth replied politely, smiling.

"I told you to call me Sally," Sally scolded, though she was smiling and her tone was gentle. Then she turned to Percy.

"Oh good, Percy, you're already here," she said. "I need to go somewhere, okay?"

"Okay, mom," Percy said. "See you later." Sally then proceeded to the hall and went outside, the door closing gently behind her.

"So, where do we go?" Annabeth asked. Percy grinned and they both went upstairs until they reached a room. Percy opened the door, and once again, Annabeth's eyes widened at the sight of Percy's room. It was really big, and the walls were painted blue. It was, like the rest of the house, ocean-themed. There was even a blue piano on the corner.

"Don't say wow," Percy said, before Annabeth could say the word. Annabeth closed her mouth and rolled her eyes.

"So, let's start writing," she said.

"Wait here," he said, then he went to another part of his room (see, it's _that_ big) behind a wall, and Annabeth recognized it as the place where he and the Demigods would practice their songs or just hang out, as it had different types of musical instruments and boy stuff. HE came back later, holding a blue guitar and a blue notebook.

"Why don't we go there?" Annabeth asked, pointing to the other section of the room. Percy shrugged.

"We got the piano here," he explained. "Now shall we start?" Annabeth rolled her eyes as she sat down on the wooden floor next to him.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain," she said. "Now what's the first step?"

"Basically whatever comes into your mind," Percy said.

"Then what's in your mind now?" Annabeth asked. Percy blushed slightly, the tips of his ears going red. _You're in my mind_, he thought. To his surprise, Annabeth laughed.

"Percy, why are you blushing?" she asked. "I'm just asking you a question."

"Nothing," Percy lied. He realized that Annabeth couldn't read his mind, and he was thankful for that; if she knew that it was her he was thinking about, then his face would be even redder than a tomato.

"You start," Annabeth said. "Since you're the expert here. I'm just gonna help if you need help with the words." Percy shrugged, and then he started writing on the notebook. Annabeth watched him silently, hugging her legs. She smiled while she looked at him, because he looked cute, his eyebrows scrunched together as he concentrated on his work. _Annabeth, did you just think he's cute?_ A voice in her mind said. Annabeth blushed, but she ignored it. She always hated it when that voice speaks in her head. She also noticed from time to time, Percy would blush at what he was writing. She figured maybe it was because of the meaning of the words he wrote. What could it be?

After several minutes, Percy stood up and went to the piano. Annabeth watched him, while she just remained sitting. Percy positioned his hands on the keys, and then he looked at Annabeth. She gave him a prompting nod and smile, and he grinned and cleared his throat. Then he started to play.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver_

_But in a good way_

_All the times I had sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips bats her eyes and she plays with me_

_Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again_

_It's a masterful melody_

_When she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes_

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in a strange sea but I'd rather be here than on land_

'_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again_

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver_

_But in a good way_

_All the times I had sat and stared_

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_And she purses her lips bats her eyes and she plays with me_

_Sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

'_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

'_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again_

Percy soon finished, and Annabeth clapped her hands.

"What do you think?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth. She couldn't help but notice that his cheeks were a bit pink, but then again, so was hers. _Jeez, this day seemed to consist of blushes._

"It's amazing," Annabeth said honestly, though she couldn't escape the feeling like it was talking about _her. _She shook the thought away.

"Thanks," Percy said, walking to her. He sat on the floor. "That's what's on my mind."

"So it seems," Annabeth said. They both stopped writing a song after. Percy suggested that they watched a movie, and so they did. It was still raining, so Annabeth didn't go home yet, but Percy didn't mind. Basically, the Song-writing day became Annabeth-and-Percy day.

* * *

Sally soon arrived, and she invited Annabeth over for dinner. After that, the rain had stopped slightly, and Percy drove Annabeth home.

"Thanks for today, Percy" Annabeth said before she got out of the car. "I had fun."

"Yeah, me too," he replied honestly, looking her directly in the eyes. For a moment, they both got lost in each other's eyes, until Annabeth looked away. Percy did too, and they were both blushing, again.

"Well, I gotta go," Annabeth said, opening the car door. "See you later, Percy."

"Bye," Percy said as Annabeth shut the door. He watched as she opened the door to her apartment and disappeared inside. Then he drove home. He was met by his mom once he was inside.

"Hey mom," he said, going the kitchen. He opened the fridge and poured blue lemonade on a glass.

"Hi Percy," Sally replied, smiling. "You seem happy today." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I do?"

"Yes, and I think I know the reason why," she said, smiling. Then she sighed. "I know all about it, Percy." Percy choked a little, and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you and Annabeth are not really a couple, that it's just for pretend, so you won't get married." Percy sighed and looked at his mom.

"You're gonna tell Dad, aren't you?" he asked.

"No, honey, of course not!" Sally said, hugging her son. "I understand how you feel. If I were in your situation, I would probably be doing anything just to escape from being engaged to someone I don't know or love. It's okay for me. Besides, I think, that your pretending with Annabeth wouldn't last long… it would probably turn to reality anyway." Percy couldn't quite get what the last part meant (forgive him, he wasn't listening to that), but he was relieved that his mother was with him.

"Thanks mom," he said. "Anyway, are you okay with me and Annabeth?" To his surprise, his mom smiled.

"I like Annabeth," she said. "She's such a sweet child. And I know I'm not the only one who does." She laughed, and Percy blushed.

"Whatever you say, Mom." And he climbed upstairs to his room.

**Hey guys! So I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think about it? By the way, the song is called "Out of My League" by Stephen Speaks. Originally, I would write that Percy sang it as a cover, but I thought it would be better if he was actually the one who wrote it, so it would be like, it was really from his heart… Anyways, hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 12

"Come on, Percy, you could do it," Annabeth muttered as she started intently at the pool. Beside her, everyone was cheering at whoever swimmer they were supporting.

"GO PERCY!" Thalia yelled next to her. Today was the swim meet, and Percy was competing. Thalia, Annabeth, and Piper watched too, and they were cheering for him. The crowds cheered as the swimmer to the farthest right reached the pool's end.

"Percy made it!" Annabeth gasped, looking at Thalia. "He won!" She looked back at the pool excitedly, where Percy had just gotten off the water and was drying himself. Thalia looked at Annabeth in amusement.

"What?" Annabeth asked indignantly. Thalia grinned and shook he head.

"Nothing. You just sound… I don't know, happy?" And she poked Annabeth on the shoulder.

"Thals, I'm just glad he won," Annabeth said simply. The three girls went to Percy after the next match started.

"Dude, you rocked it!" Thalia said, fist-bumping with him. Piper smiled happily and hugged Percy.

"Thanks," he said, smiling. His grin spread wider when he saw Annabeth.

"Congratulations, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, hugging him. It took Percy by surprise, and he blushed slightly, but he hugged her back almost instantly. For once it didn't feel awkward. When Annabeth pulled back, he smirked.

"So you're you going out with me later?" he said teasingly. Annabeth's eyes widened and she pouted, which Percy found cute.

"Okay fine, I am," she said. "I'll give that as a gift for you winning this."

"Hey, that's not fair," Percy whined, but Annabeth just laughed.

"Settle with it, Seaweed Brain."

"Aherm." They both whipped and realized that Thalia and Piper were still behind them, both smiling mischievously. Piper had already knew about their secret, and like Thalia, she was sure that their fake-dating will result to something more soon, though they didn't tell Annabeth. They both snickered when Percy and Annabeth both blushed.

"I'm just go gonna change clothes," Percy said sheepishly. "See you guys later."

"Bye," The three girls said, then they left.

* * *

Percy smiled as he put his shirt on. He had won, and he felt very happy. Well, truth be told, there was still another reason he felt happy for winning. He had asked Annabeth out on a date –if that was considered as one –last night. It went something like this.

_Percy and Annabeth were walking at the Central Park last night, talking and drinking hot chocolate. There were still people at the place, and once again, paparazzi were taking pictures of them again. Percy was feeling the same thing he always felt with Annabeth: happy and contented. And there was always the frequent blushing from time to time. He didn't know why, but it felt good._

_Percy was still oblivious to the one thing that he had started feeling ever since he and Annabeth had been friends. Suddenly, a crazy idea came into his mind, and he didn't even stop to consider it. He just blurted it out, like he always did. Typical him. Now he knew why Annabeth called him Seaweed Brain, aside from the fact that he had emerged from a lake with the same green substance clinging in his hair. Anyways, he said,_

"_Hey Annabeth, do you wanna go out tomorrow?" Annabeth had frowned at that, though a smile was playing in her lips._

"_What do you mean?" she asked. Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

"_I don't know, just…go out and eat lunch and stuff," he said, and Annabeth laughed._

"_Seaweed Brain, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked. Percy blushed, and the tips of his ear went red._

"_No, it's –it's just –well, if you call it like that, then I am," he finished lamely, going princess-pink. Annabeth laughed softly, then she eyed Percy, her gray eyes calculating. Then her eyes lit up._

"_Hey, tomorrow is your swim meet, right?" she asked. Percy pouted a little, disappointed that she didn't answer his question, but he was also happy that Annabeth talked about tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow was his swim meet, and he was competing. He had trained hard for that._

"_Yeah," he said. "Yeah, it is."_

"_Well then, if you win it, we're going," Annabeth said._

"_Are you serious, Wise Girl?" Percy whined. "Come on; is there anything else besides that?"_

"_You doubt yourself?" Annabeth asked, grinning, as she crossed her arms._

"_Hell no!" Percy said. "I'm the greatest swimmer in NYU."_

"_Well, we'll see about that tomorrow," Annabeth said. "Come on." Percy rolled his eyes and sighed._

"_Okay fine," he said. "But if I do win, keep your promise."_

After he tied his shoes, he grabbed his back pack and went out of the locker room. The smile was still playing on his face, and as he passed the bleachers, he saw a couple girls wink at him. He just grinned at them and continued on his way.

Percy soon saw Annabeth standing outside near the gym. She was reading a book, and he had to admit that she looked cute, her attention all to the book. Well, she had always looked cute. This time was no different, only she looked oblivious to the fact that the world was still going on around her.

_Why do you always think about that?_ A voice in his mind said. He shrugged it away. Annabeth smiled when she saw Percy approach, and he felt his heart grow lighter. _What the hell is happening, Jackson?_ His mind said. Percy cleared his throat and grinned.

"So, where do we go, Wise Girl?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be supposed to know where we're going?" Annabeth asked back, tucking her book inside her bag. Percy shrugged.

"Then let's go get ice cream!" he said, once again in his childish behavior.

"McDonald's!" Annabeth agreed. They both ran to where Percy's car was. After they both got in, Percy started the engine and they drove off to McDonald's.

* * *

"Here you go," Percy said, handing the notebook and Sharpie back to the hysterical-looking girl. "Have a nice evening." He smiled, and the girl looked like she was about to faint. He went back to Annabeth, who was holding two cups of McFlurry. She grinned, and they both exited out of the shop. She handed Percy his McFlurry.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked as Annabeth handed him the cup.

"Nothing," she said, while they walked down the street. "You just seem… different." Percy made a face.

"I do?"

"Mmh," Annabeth said, nodding. "First, you seem to not be so… rude and stuff like that anymore. Then, you just signed a fan's autograph."

"I always sign a fan's autograph."

"You didn't back at school."

"They were annoying."

"Whatever. As I was saying, you're like that, and you're not much a jerk anymore." Percy laughed at this.

"You think I'm not a jerk? That's news." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I never said you're not a jerk. I said you're not a jerk _anymore._ That means you've been one. That's different from not being a jerk."

"Whatever, you are such a Wise Girl!" Percy said, half in frustration and half in amusement. Annabeth grinned.

"Why, thank you, Seaweed Brain," she teased. "Anyways, what made you change?" They had now arrived at the Central Park, and through the street lights, Annabeth could see Percy looking at her wistfully, direct in the eyes.

"You." Okay, so that took them both by surprise. Annabeth didn't expect that as a response, and Percy didn't expect him to respond like that as well. Deciding that it was just a little mistake and it didn't mean anything, they both continued talking like nothing happened, though there was the fact that the two of them were still blushing, and that the feel was more… awkward.

**Okay guys, I wanna apologize for that lousy ending. I'm really sorry. But still, I hope you liked it! What do you think of it? Anyways, I was watched Sea of Monsters for like, the hundredth time ever (just joking, it didn't sum to a hundred times, but I watched it frequently, just get it). The movies are awesome, though they didn't follow the book's plot. Well, I didn't really watch the entire movie; I just flipped through some Percabeth scenes for some inspiration… ;) Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review, okay? Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 13

"So, what do you wanna tell me?" Annabeth asked. Percy and she were at the Central Park now, and they were heading back to Annabeth's apartment. Percy had called Annabeth earlier that day, saying that he wanted to talk to her about something, while going out at the same time. Annabeth had teased Percy before that he had only wanted the latter, and he had blushed –literally –red at that.

After going out on a "date" (Percy had secretly made sure that they would eat first and stuff before telling her the news. That's the catch, whatever), Percy decided to tell Annabeth in her apartment. Or along the way. Whichever comes first. Anyways, they were now walking back to Annabeth's apartment, and Percy decided to tell Annabeth. It wasn't like it was a big deal anyway –well, except for the last part. Percy cleared his throat.

"Well, there's a party next week, and it involves the owners of New York's biggest companies, as well as the other cities'," he began. Annabeth raised an eyebrow, and he continued. "Since the Trident is one of New York's biggest companies, Dad was invited to go, and I was to." They both stopped in front of Annabeth's apartment.

"So, what's it got to do with me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. To her surprise, Percy went princess-pink on the cheeks, and his ears went slightly the same color. She had wanted to laugh at him and take a picture of his oh-so-adorable –wait, something's wrong; did she just say that? Whatever –wimpy face, but she decided that whatever Percy was trying to say, he was totally embarrassed of it, so she held her tongue.

"Well, I –I've… I've got to have a date, and I was thinking if… if maybe you would come with me," he said the last part so softly, he thought Annabeth didn't hear it. But she did, and she laughed.

"What?" he demanded, going redder.

"Percy, I never thought this day would happen!" Annabeth exclaimed. "The Percy Jackson, NYU's heartthrob, who has millions of fan girls going crazy over him all over the whole world, turning all wimpy and embarrassed at the mention of a date? Come on." She laughed lightly.

"Hey, I'm not wimpy!" Percy replied indignantly. "And going embarrassed even if I'm dead famous and incredibly handsome-" Annabeth rolled her eyes at that – "it's different when it comes to asking you." For once Annabeth fell silent. Percy's tone was really serious and different when he said that. Once again, they were lost in each other's eyes, until Annabeth broke the trance they were both going into. Percy had always wondered why she was always the one to do that when they stared into each other's eyes –he didn't want to do it, and when she did, it annoyed him.

"Percy, have you ever been to parties like that before?" she asked playfully, breaking the tension. Percy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Of course," he said. "But I never had a –a date before, that's why it's all new to me."

"Well that explains it," Annabeth said, laughing softly, as she rummaged around the key to the door from her bag. When she found it, she went to the door.

"So, are you going with me?" Percy asked, rather hopefully. Annabeth laughed softly as she opened the door.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain!" Because she wasn't facing him, Annabeth didn't see Percy mouthed the word, "Yeah". They both headed to the kitchen, and as Percy pulled a pitcher of lemonade from the fridge, Annabeth's eyes suddenly lit up as she remembered something.

"Percy, you said that party involves the owners of New York's companies, right?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, why?" Percy replied, looking slightly amused by Annabeth's facial expression as he poured lemonade on a glass.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods," Annabeth muttered, "I will see Miss A.!" Percy rolled his eyes as he sat down opposite Annabeth at the kitchen counter. Miss A., or most commonly known as Athena, was the owner of New York's biggest and grandest architectural firm, the Athenian. Her company was the greatest rival of his dad's own company. But then he remembered that Annabeth liked architecture.

"Pssh. Poseidon's cooler," he said dismissively. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You think that because he's your dad," she replied. "Well, he is cool, but Athena? Come on. If she was assigned to design the whole world it'll probably look like Elysium."

"Whatever," Percy said. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and they both looked at each other, surprised.

"Who could it be?" Annabeth asked. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"Probably it's Nico or Thalia or the Demigods or something," he suggested.

"Only one way to find out," Annabeth said, and then she went to the door. When she opened it, she had the biggest shock of her life. Well, not exactly, but maybe it was one way to describe the look of her face; wide-eyed and a mixed expression, half-excitement, half-shock. Standing in front of her was a tall, scrawny man in his fifties, with messy brown hair and kind, warm, brown eyes over spectacles that kept sliding to the bridge of his nose.

"Dad?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"Annabeth!" her dad exclaimed, hugging her. Annabeth hugged him back tightly, and then she pulled back and looked at him, her face clearly showing that she couldn't fully believe that he was here.

"What –what are you doing here?" she asked in disbelief. Her father smiled kindly –Annabeth had always remembered the way he smiled –at her.

"I just wanted to visit you," he said simply, and Annabeth helped him with his luggage which consisted of a suitcase and a big sling bag. Annabeth grabbed the suitcase, and she could already feel what the contents were –books.

"How's san Francisco?" she asked, while they proceed to the living room. "Susan and Bobby and Matthew, how are they?"

"Oh they're fine," Mr. Chase said. "They send you their best regards. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Annabeth replied. She suddenly remembered that Percy was there in the kitchen, and then she also remembered her "relationship" with him, and about… Luke. She decided not to tell her dad about Luke. After all, he was the reason that her dad forbade her to date someone now that she was in New York. "Just a lot going on."

"I heard you were dating someone," her father said. "That famous young man? What his name? Percy Jackson." He didn't seem angry, but he didn't seem happy, either.

"How did you know?" Annabeth asked, though she already knew what his answer would be.

"It was all over the news, Annie," Mr. Chase said. "What did I tell you before? After what that Luke did to you-"

"Dad, it's okay," Annabeth blurted out. "Percy's different. He's not like _him._" Her father nodded, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I could tell," he said. "But are you sure he's not a playboy? Because as far as I'm concerned, young boys like him are."

"No, he isn't," Annabeth reassured. "He's quite the contrary. He's very sweet." She blushed when she did that. Then she remembered something. "Uh, Dad," she looked up at her father sheepishly, "he's here."

"What?" Mr. Chase's eyebrows shot up. "Why? You two aren't up to something, are you?"

"Gods, no!" Annabeth said quickly, going red on the face. "Dad!"

"I want to meet him," Mr. Chase said, and he went to the kitchen. Percy stood up immediately, and he threw a confused look at Annabeth, who was standing behind her father. She quickly mouthed, "Dad," and he understood.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Chase," Percy said politely, stretching his hand. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"I know you," Mr. Chase replied, shaking his hand. "You're quite famous, young man. I'm Frederick Chase."

"Nice to meet you," Percy said. Mr. Chase nodded and smiled.

"Likewise."

"So, Dad," Annabeth interrupted, "I'm gonna go show you your room. It's a good thing I have a spare one."

"Oh, yes, yes, thank you," her father replied. He grinned at Percy, and then he went and followed his daughter. A few minutes later, she was back.

"So how was meeting my dad?" she asked teasingly.

"It was fine," Percy said. "He was nice."

"What did you feel?"

"Mostly what boyfriends feel when they meet their girlfriends' fathers." They both laughed.

"Well, I gotta go," Percy said, after they got stuck in each other's eyes again. Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," she said as she led Percy to the door.

"See you later, Wise Girl."

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Something is bound to happen in the following chapters, so just wait for it. Okay, so I read some reviews, and some of you have been suggesting things, and do not worry, I will try to put that in. To DivergentDemigod, I'm not sure if I could put that in, because I have no idea how to put frank in the story. I hope that's okay. The to jendallforever, do not worry; a kiss will come soon, eventually. What is a good Percabeth story without a kiss?;) Oh, and guys… we reached a hundred and more followers! Thank you so much! You guys are so amazing… hmm, what if we try to reach the number of reviews and favorites to a hundred or so as well? Just saying ;) Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 14

Percy checked his wrist watch nervously as he tapped his foot on the floor. He would run a hand through his hair from time to time, and sometimes he would adjust his tie. It was already evening, and he was in Piper's house. Today was the party, and he was waiting for Annabeth to come out. Percy glanced nervously at the large mirror in front of the McLean's large living room, where he was sitting. He was wearing a suit and a blue tie, and he looked handsome, as usual. For once, his hair eased out a bit, and he soon regained his confidence.

Percy didn't know why he was nervous. He had never felt like this before, and he never thought he would. He had been to different types of parties that involved people with big names, so why should he be nervous? Looking at the room upstairs where Annabeth was dressing up with Thalia, a thought hit him.

Annabeth was making him nervous. He didn't know the reason why, and so far, he didn't _have_ the reason to be nervous, since he was handsome and famous and talented. But still, Annabeth had that effect on Percy, making him excited, happy, nervous, and annoyed at the same time. He hated when he felt that, but it felt good. Finally, the door to the room upstairs opened, and Percy stood up. A small smile spread on his face, but then it faded away when he saw that it was Thalia who appeared, and not Annabeth. Thalia saw him and laughed.

"Oh don't get disappointed, Kelp Head," she said jokingly. She was wearing a black dress that came up to her knees, and it was simple. The only thing that set it off as Thalia's style was the studded collar. And Percy noticed that she was wearing combat booties. Oh, Thalia, ever so fashionable. "Annabeth would soon come out." Percy grinned.

"Hey Pinecone Face. You look…" he searched for a word to taunt his cousin, "cute."

"Repeat that freaking word, Jackson, and I swear that you won't see the daylight ever again," she snapped. Percy grinned and nodded. Just then, the door opened again, and Percy could see Thalia smirking. It was Annabeth. She made her way down the stairs, and Percy could feel his cheeks burn. He was blushing, and a goofy grin was spreading on his face.

Annabeth looked beautiful. She was wearing a simple back dress that fit her –literally –very well. It had a tight pencil skirt that reached her middle thigh, and she was wearing a pair of black heels. Her hair was down, and it was curled even more, and her make-up was dark, making her stunning gray eyes clearer. Piper appeared behind her, looking very proud of her handiwork. Percy was still in his Annabeth-trance until Thalia nudged him, smiling mischievously. Percy blushed and regained his posture.

"So, how do I look?" Annabeth asked nervously. She looked at Percy and smiled.

"Great," Percy replied honestly. "You look amazing, honest."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, grinning. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Please, lovebirds, stop your flirting and let's drive ourselves to the venue already, okay?" Thalia interrupted. She grinned when they both blushed.

"Actually, Thals, you got your own car," Percy said. "You drive yourself there." Thalia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

'Okay, fine, whatever. I'm gonna drive my own car," she said. She trudged upstairs and Percy heard her mutter, "Pssh, he only wants to be with Annie alone." He blushed at that, and then he turned to Annabeth, a smile on his face.

"Shall we go now, Wise Girl?" he asked, offering his arm to her. Annabeth grinned.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." They went out of the door and into Percy's car. Once they were inside, Annabeth gasped.

"Oh gods, no," she said, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Percy asked, failing to conceal the slight worry in his voice. He didn't know why, but he had always been worried and protective about Annabeth, even about the smallest things in her life.

"I left my phone at home," she replied. "But it's okay, seriously, Percy, you don't have to look like I've been run down by a truck." She laughed lightly, and it mad Percy smile.

"Do you wanna go back for it?" he asked. "We could go to your house." Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. If we go back, we'd be late for the party." Percy shrugged, and then he stepped on the fuel.

* * *

The two arrived several minutes later at the venue. It was very big, and there was a garden and pool on the back part. It was decorated very grandly, and lights were flaring everywhere, and music was heard. Some people were outside, and some were talking, some on their phones, and some waiting for their acquaintances.

Annabeth noticed that the people were all wearing dark colors, like black, dark blue, dark grey, and stuff. Well it was a formal party, after all. It would be funny if someone would show up wearing a neon-green dress. Percy parked the car after he found a spot. He faced Annabeth.

"You ready for this?" he asked nervously. Annabeth grinned.

"Yes," she replied certainly.

"We have to act again," Percy said. "And John Atlas is here. We just have to stay _really_ close, okay? He has to see us."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"Because I'm supposed to be marrying his daughter," Percy explained. Then he looked at Annabeth, and they locked gazes. Percy could see a small blush in Annabeth's cheeks, and his heart did a little flip. But then again, he was blushing, too. "But you came along."

That was a double meaning for Percy. Yes, Annabeth came along, and she became his fake girlfriend that saved him from getting married. But she also came along to his life… in a different way. Percy still couldn't tell what it is, but he didn't care. They stared at each other's eyes, and then, just like she always did, Annabeth looked down and laughed lightly.

"Is that supposed to blame me or something?" she asked playfully. Percy shrugged.

"No, I think you're a blessing," he said, laughing along. When they both realized what he said, they went quiet and blushed again. After a moment of awkward silence, Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Let's go," she suggested. Percy nodded and went out first, while Annabeth waited for him to open her door. Under normal circumstances, she would have just opened it herself, but there were people here, and formality was needed. Plus, they were quite a famous couple now. After Percy opened her door, she got out and smiled at him, and he smiled back. He put his arm around her waist and she did the same, and together, they walked to the entrance.

Cameras flashed as Percy and Annabeth entered. Apparently, the press was here, and pretty soon they got bombarded by questions. Percy just smirked at all of them as he held Annabeth tighter. They soon made it inside.

"Wow," Annabeth had the same reaction as she had when she first saw Percy's mansion. The place was very huge and beautiful. There were many tables, and there was a stage. Music can be heard, and the people inside wore formal outfits. There was also a piano, and someone was playing it. Just then, the two of them heard a voice.

"Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, can we take a picture of you?" A woman with glasses said. She had a clipboard in her hand and a pen in the other, and a camera man was standing behind her.

"Sure," Percy said. He drew Annabeth close to him, and they both smiled at the camera. After a few shots, the woman left, and both Percy and Annabeth proceeded walking.

"So where are we exactly going, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked teasingly. Percy blushed and shrugged.

"I don't really know," he admitted. "Hey look, it's Thalia and Jason!" He pointed to the crowd, and sure enough, Thalia and Jason were there, talking to someone.

"I don't know, maybe we should just leave them alone," Annabeth suggested. Percy shrugged.

"Maybe you're right." Just then, they heard a new voice.

"Percy, Annabeth!" They both turned around to see Percy's parents. Poseidon was wearing a grand-looking suit, while his wife, Sally, looked extremely elegant. They both smiled as they approached.

"Glad you made it," Poseidon greeted, patting his son on the back and hugging Annabeth.

"Me, too," Percy replied as he kissed his mom on the cheek and Annabeth did the same.

"Hi Annabeth," Sally said sweetly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sally," Annabeth said, remembering that Sally wanted her to call her like that. "How about you?"

"Same," she replied, smiling. Then she turned to Percy. "Hi honey. Your dad and I are just going to the others, okay? Just join us later." With that, the couple left. Percy and Annabeth both walked around for a while, looking for some place to stay in while the party started.

**Hey guys! I know this isn't the best chapter, but I hope you liked it! What do you think? The next chapter would still be** **the party, and… something will happen. Yeah, and there's Percabeth, of course ;) Anyways, I hope you liked this because honestly, I have no idea about formal parties like this, so please just go with me. Or if you have some ideas about formal parties, please suggest one. Have a nice day and don't forget to review!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 15

Percy tapped his foot on the floor as he stood on the corner. Annabeth was in the bathroom, and he was waiting for her. He looked around. People were everywhere, and they were all talking, laughing, and walking around. Percy's eyes lingered around until he saw that there, near the back, was a dance floor, and some couples were dancing there, while a piano served as an accompaniment. A thought hit him.

Maybe he should ask Annabeth for a dance. That's it! But then, Percy felt his stomach churn nervously. How was he supposed to ask Annabeth out on a dance? He was sure that his face was going to turn fifty shades of red even before he could stutter the words out. _Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me?_ Percy thought. He finally resolved that he would take Annabeth to dance. All he had to do now was to wait for her to come out.

* * *

Annabeth turned the faucet on and felt the cold water rush through her hands. As she washed her hands, her mind began thinking about things. _I don't understand, _she thought. _I'm supposed to be in love with Luke… I guess. But why am I not feeling upset now, even if he's here?_ Annabeth continued to ponder on her thoughts as she dried her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror, and a thought drifted inside her mind.

_Percy._

Annabeth shook her head. No, Percy couldn't be the reason why, unless… No. _Shake it off, Annabeth! You can't break your own promise. Heck, he doesn't even like you back! _She was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realize that a woman was now standing beside her, washing her hands. She was tall and beautiful, and she was wearing an elegant dress, which made her look so regal and poised. But the strange thing was –she had the same eyes as Annabeth's –intimidating gray, like storm clouds, only the woman's looked fiercer and much older. Annabeth turned to look at her, and her eyes widened.

"Athena?" she gasped. The woman turned to look at her, and Annabeth could see surprise flash in her gray eyes. The woman smiled.

"Why, hello, my dear," she said pleasantly. "Yes, I'm Athena."

"Oh my gods, you have no idea how much I want to see you!" Annabeth gushed out rather excitedly, though she was mesmerized by the fact that the woman who was standing in front of her, the famous Athena, had the same gray eyes like she did. "I love your architecture so much! You are so amazing." Annabeth could see a kind twinkle in Athena's eyes.

"Is that so?" she asked, smiling. "Tell me, young lady, what is your name?"

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth replied, and she saw a look of shock in Athena's eyes, though she covered it up quickly. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Annabeth… Chase," she hesitated before saying Annabeth's last name, but Annabeth couldn't tell why. She beamed and shook her hand.

"Likewise," she replied truthfully. It was weird, but Annabeth felt a spark of a warm feeling when she shook Athena's hand, like she knew her before. It was like the way she felt around Sally, it felt –familiar and motherly. She shrugged it off as Athena smiled and nodded, then she went out. Annabeth stood there, looking at herself in the mirror. Okay, that was really, really, weird.

Annabeth opened the door and went out, looking for a boy with sea-green eyes and messy black hair. Finally, she saw Percy, standing in a corner. She smiled as she walked over to him. Percy saw her and smiled.

"What took you so long?" he asked playfully. "I didn't know washing your hands could take up some time." He looked at Annabeth, but he could see that she wasn't really listening; her eyes were in a dazed look, like in a trance.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked slowly, a slight worry showing in his voice. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Annabeth." He shook her slightly, and her eyes fluttered, like waking up from a trance –which Percy found insanely dazzling – and she turned her gaze on Percy.

"What?" she asked.

"You zoned out," Percy replied, a hint of concern clinging on his voice. "What happened back there?"

"I saw Athena," Annabeth said, her expression changing immediately to excitement. "I can't believe it!"

"That's great," Percy replied earnestly, relief rushing through him.

"But there was something really weird on it," Annabeth said, frowning slightly. "It felt like… like I knew her before." Percy was confused, and he looked at Annabeth. Wrong move. He got stuck in her beautiful gray eyes again, and he felt his heart do a little dance when she didn't break the trance. It felt like she was also drowning in his eyes, just like he was drowning in hers.

"So, where are we going now?" she asked, and Percy came to his senses. Well, not just him. Annabeth seemed to realize what happened between both of them, and then they both blushed. Percy suddenly remembered what he was planning to do before when Annabeth was still in the bathroom, and his cheeks and ears went a shade redder.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said, laughing lightly, "What's wrong?" Percy turned to look at her.

"I was wondering, if… if, uh," he stuttered. _Cool. Nice way to answer, Jackson. Real mature._

"What?" Annabeth asked, though Percy could hear amusement on her voice. If he hadn't been so nervous in asking her to dance he would have complained to her about laughing.

"Would you like to… to dance with me?" he finally mustered out, and Annabeth burst out laughing for real.

"What?" he complained.

"Percy, you're only asking me to dance, and your face resembled a constipated fire truck," she said teasingly, still laughing lightly.

"It didn't!" Percy protested.

"Oh, it did," Annabeth insisted. After she stopped laughing, she smiled. "Anyway, sure, Seaweed Brain." Her answer made Percy breathe out in relief as they both proceeded to the dance floor. At least the embarrassing moment back there –did his face really look like a constipated fire truck? Come on –was worth it.

The two soon arrived at the dance floor, and pretty soon cameras flashed as the famous couple started dancing. Percy put his hand on Annabeth's waist, and he gripped her other hand while she put the hand he wasn't holding on his shoulder. Percy was thankful that he had grown taller last summer – Annabeth was wearing heels, and it would be totally awkward if she was taller than him. At least he was a good two inches taller than her. Surprisingly, the two of them actually felt comfortable in dancing with each other –though there was still the fact that they were both blushing and smiling.

* * *

Some distance away from Percy and Annabeth, a pair of calculating gray eyes watched them silently. Athena crossed her legs and leaned on her chair, not taking her eyes away from the couple.

"How strange," Athena muttered to herself.

"What is?" Her sister Artemis asked. Athena turned to her.

"Do you remember… Frederick?" she asked softly, as she remembered her old husband's name. Artemis nodded.

"I never thought I would have a daughter with him… before I left," she said quietly. Artemis frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Athena turned her gaze back to Percy and Annabeth, who were both laughing and smiling and blushing.

"Do you see that young girl over there?" she asked, gesturing to the couple. Artemis looked at Annabeth and a small smile played on her lips.

"It's weird, but… she has your hair and eyes," she said, looking at her older sister.

"Her name is Annabeth," Athena said softly. "Annabeth Chase."

_It was a cold midnight, and Athena Chase stumbled through the storm on her way to the hospital. She was cold and wet, but she managed to hold on for her baby._

"_Hold on, my little one," she whispered, stroking her bulging belly which carried her unborn daughter who was supposed to be out now. "We're almost there." She pretty soon arrived at the hospital, and a pretty nurse went to her. The smile on the nurse's face disappeared when she saw Athena's state, and she quickly called for help. But just as she was hoisted to the lifter, Athena passed out of exhaustion._

Athena never thought that she would have a baby. All she knew was that she had fainted, and she woke up with Frederick, her husband, on her side, and her stomach was back to normal again, though there was a stitch on it. She had looked at her husband tearfully, but he shook his head. Athena Chase had cried on the loss of her child that night.

She blamed her husband for the death of their daughter. If he had been there to take her to the hospital, she wouldn't have gone there by herself. She wouldn't have passed out from exhaustion. She would've still been awake to deliver her baby properly. If her husband was there, their daughter would still be alive. But Frederick had been at work. Athena knew about it, but he had unfortunately gone to a friend's dinner party, unaware of his wife's –and daughter's –life by then.

So Athena left before he could explain. Five minutes after she woke up, she left, and she went to her sister Artemis here in New York where she had a new start. But she hadn't thought about the possibility that her daughter might still be alive. Right now, Athena wondered if Annabeth was her daughter.

"Athena?" Artemis said softly. Athena looked at her.

"I will find out," she said firmly. She looked back at where Percy and Annabeth were, and she saw that they had stopped dancing, as an usher had went and spoke to Annabeth. Athena saw her nod as she went outside. Athena stood up.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked, also standing up.

"I am going to find out if she is really my daughter," Athena replied. Artemis nodded, and watched as her sister went off.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were having a great time in dancing. They were both horrible dancers, and they had laughed about that, teasing each other. But there was still the fact that they were both feeling butterflies inside their stomachs. They were still dancing when a tall usher with short brown hair walked up to them.

"Excuse me Ms. Chase," he said politely. "Someone is looking for you." They both stopped dancing.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, glancing at Percy, who was looking uncertain, too. "Who? Where?"

"He's outside, Miss," the usher said. Annabeth smiled and nodded. She started walking outside when Percy grabbed her hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked, concern once again in his voice. Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, Percy," she reassured. Percy nodded and let go of her hand. Annabeth soon arrived outside. She looked everywhere, and then she saw her dad standing in the corner. She smiled and walked to him.

"Dad!" she called. Mr. Chase saw her and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I figured that you would come home late after this party, and I would be probably asleep when you arrive and I won't be able to let you in, so I brought you the key," he explained, handing the key to her.

"Thanks," Annabeth said.

"You also left this," he added, holding up Annabeth's phone. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh gods. Thanks Dad!" She said excitedly as she hugged her father. Mr. Chase laughed as she pulled away.

"So, did you enjoy the party?" he asked. Annabeth nodded, smiling.

"Oh yes," she replied. "I even met Athena!" Her father froze.

"Who?"

"Athena. The owner of the Athenian." Her father's eyes widened.

"She's here? But-" Mr. Chase didn't finish his sentence when a new voice cut in.

"Frederick?" Annabeth and her father both turned around to see Athena walking to them, looking shocked.

"Athena?" Mr. Chase replied, looking just as shocked as the former. Athena turned to look at him, then to Annabeth, then back to him. Her eyes widened, and tears filled them.

"Who –who is she?" she asked.

"She's my daughter," Frederick Chase said gravely. Annabeth was confused now.

"Wait," she said, "you guys know each other?" To her surprise, Athena took her face with both her hands, tears filling her eyes.

"Annabeth," she said softly, "I'm your mother."

"What?!" Annabeth said, backing away. "What are you talking about? Dad! Dad, what is going on?" she asked her father, who nodded.

"It's true," he said. "Annabeth, honey, she's your mother." Annabeth's eyes filled with tears as she backed away. She took off running. She heard her father's voice call her name, but she ignored it. She continued running. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care, as long as she was away from the both of them.

Annabeth felt her chest getting heavy as she ran. _Shit, not now, not now,_ she silently pleaded. She soon found a bench beside a lamppost, and she sat down on it, tears pouring on her cheeks. She didn't know what happened. She couldn't believe it. She had finally met her mother who abandoned her since she was a baby. Annabeth took a deep, jagged breath as her chest felt heavier and heavier and more painful. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Annabeth?" she looked up to see Percy. He was standing some distance from her, and through the dim light, she could see the look of absolute concern on his face. He ran to her and sat beside her, hugging her tight.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Percy," Annabeth began, but she just choked out. Percy waited for her tears to subside, and when they finally did, he asked her the same question again.

"I met my mother."

"What?!" he asked, shocked. Annabeth turned to look at him, meeting his eyes with her teary ones. Their faces were so close, and normally, Percy would've blushed, but he knew that now was not the time. Annabeth needed comfort and company.

"Athena is my mother," she whispered. She broke down to tears again, and Percy hugged her tighter.

"What do you feel?" he asked gently.

"I don't know," Annabeth whispered. "I don't know if I should be happy, now that I finally knew her, or if I should be sad, because she left me."

"Hey, it's okay," Percy said softly, cupping her cheeks. "I'm here." They stayed like that for a few seconds, Percy hugging Annabeth. It wasn't awkward.

"Let's go inside," Percy said, standing up, but Annabeth grabbed his hand.

"No, I don't want to go," she said. "Stay with me." And of course, Percy couldn't refuse. Annabeth needed him. And he was more than willing to be there for her. He smiled slightly and sat down with her, and he hugged her again.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Wise Girl," Percy whispered in Annabeth's hair, and he kissed her forehead lightly. "I promise."

**Hey guys! So I hope you liked this chapter, I worked so hard on this. I want to thank everyone who suggested some ideas, and I also want to apologize if I hadn't put it in because I had already planned what was going to happen here. As for the kiss, I'm sorry if I hadn't put it in. I'm also excited to write it, but I had already planned when they were gonna kiss, so I hope that's okay for you. So, what do you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Have a nice day and don't forget to review!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 16

Annabeth woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a runny nose. The first thing that came to her mind was _where am I and what the hell happened?_ She looked around and saw that the room was not hers. It was big and it had white walls, and she was pretty sure her room back home didn't look like this. She also realized that she was still wearing the dress she wore last night, and her shoes were sitting at a corner. Just then, she heard a knock on the door, and Percy's head came out. He was wearing khaki shorts and a simple blue shirt along with a pair of slippers. He smiled and walked to her.

"Percy?" she asked, confused. He grinned and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he said, his sea-green eyes gentle as he looked at her own gray eyes. "You fell asleep last night, and I figured that you didn't want to go to your dad, so I brought you here." Percy blushed a little and looked down.

"Why, what happened last night?" Annabeth asked. Then she remembered. She had just met her mother, who turned out to be the famous Athena. She ran away from them, and her chest seemed to explode that time. And Percy was there for her. "Oh."

"What really happened between your parents?" Percy asked softly, sitting closer to her. Annabeth sighed and looked down, not meeting his eyes.

"I don't know," she said, her eyes stinging with the threatening tears. "And I don't want to."

"Hey it's alright," Percy said, hugging her. Annabeth hugged him back. After a few seconds they pulled apart, and Percy could see tears in Annabeth's eyes.

"What kind of mom would leave her child?" she asked softly. Percy had no answer for that. Instead he just hugged her again.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"What?"

"Can I stay here for a while? I don't wanna go home yet." Percy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you can."

"Thanks." She hugged him tight, and Percy felt a thousand butterflies waving inside his stomach.

"Um, there are a few clothes for you in that closet, just see if it fits," he said, gesturing to a closet. "Then we could go and have breakfast."

"Is it okay for your parents if I stay here for a while?" Annabeth asked as Percy stood up. Percy grinned and nodded.

"Don't worry about them. You're my girlfriend, remember? I'll meet you in the kitchen later." He hugged her again and he walked away from the room. As Percy walked down the hall, a realization dawned on him. Annabeth might not be his girlfriend anymore. The only reason they were "dating" is because she needed a job, and now, seeing that her mother is one of the richest women in the world, well, it looks like she didn't need her job anymore.

Percy couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about the truth. He and Annabeth will not be a couple anymore… soon. But hey, at least they're friends, right? _Yeah, friends,_ a voice in the back of his mind said. Percy sighed and walked to the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

Annabeth felt the cold water run through her. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of what happened last night. _My mother is Athena. I should be happy I found her. But she left me, for gods' sake! I didn't see her since I grew up. What happened between her and Dad? Why did Dad lie to me? What's gonna happen next? What am I gonna do? Should I go home? Should I talk to her? _The questions kept ringing inside her mind, and Annabeth soon finished. She turned the shower off and stepped out. After drying herself, she put on a pair of black jersey shorts, and a simple blue t-shirt. She realized it was Percy's clothes, and she blushed. _Dammit, why do I have to wear his clothes?_

Annabeth made her way to the kitchen and found Percy sitting in the kitchen counter. He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey Wise Girl," he said. Annabeth smiled back and sat down next to him. She looked down at his plate and noticed that he was eating pancakes. Well, to be exact, _blue _pancakes. Percy noticed the way she looked at the food and he grinned.

"I told you I love blue food," he began, his mouth full. Annabeth remembered.

"Oh," was all she said, and then she put a blue pancake in her plate and bathed it in blueberry syrup. The two of them finished eating breakfast silently. Percy wanted to talk to Annabeth, but he didn't know what to talk about. He probably might end up bringing the topic about her parents. Annabeth, meanwhile, decided to stay quiet as she thought things over. After they put the dishes to the sink, Percy had an idea.

"Hey Annabeth, do you wanna watch a movie?" he asked. Annabeth thought about this and grinned.

"Sure, why not?" she said. They both grinned and raced to the couch. As Annabeth picked on the DVDs, Percy waited for her at the couch. Then he heard his phone ring. He picked it up, and his eyes widened. It was Annabeth's father. While debating whether he should give it to Annabeth or he would answer himself, his feet had brought him to the kitchen. HE finally decided to answer it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Percy," Mr. Chase replied. Percy could hear the guilt and worry in his voice. "Is Annabeth there?"

"Yes, sir," Percy replied. He could hear Mr. Chase sigh.

"How is she?"

"She's alright. She just said that she needed some time away, though," Percy said softly. "She still can't decide what to feel, whether to be angry at you or not."

"Thank you, Percy. For being there for her," Mr. Chase said sincerely. Percy smiled, even though he knew Annabeth's father couldn't see him.

"I'm more than willing to be here for her," he replied honestly.

"Tell her I'm sorry for the mess I brought her in… and… tell her that her mother and I both love her."

"Will do, sir."

"Thank you, Percy. Good-bye." He hung up, and Percy walked back to the living room. Real Steel was playing in the TV. He gave her Annabeth a questioning look, and she shrugged.

"I like robot boxing," she said simply. Percy grinned and sat beside her.

"Me too," he said. They looked at each other's eyes, and once again, they got drowned with the gray and green trance. After a few moments, Annabeth looked down, and then they both did what they always do in situations like this –blush. They were silent for a moment, watching Charles Kenton parade his tattered blue robot, Ambush, out of his truck. Then Annabeth spoke.

"What were you doing back there in the kitchen?" she asked. Percy smiled sheepishly as he avoided her gaze. He didn't want to tell her that it was her father.

"I got food," he lied. He looked at Annabeth, and he saw a disapproving look in her eyes, like she knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"Okay fine," Percy said finally, blushing as her beautiful gray eyes bore down on his. He looked up at her. "It was your dad." He felt her tense immediately.

"What did he want?" she asked quietly.

"He just asked if you were okay," Percy replied. "And, he told me to tell you that he's sorry and he loves you." Annabeth looked down, and they were both silent for a moment. Then she looked up at him. She smiled.

"Thank you, Percy." Percy smiled and looked at her in the eyes.

"For what?"

"For being a good friend to me. You don't know how thankful I am to have someone like you." Percy felt his heart do a little flip, but a voice in his mind said, _Friends. Just friends. I'm friend-zoned. _He smiled at her.

"No problem, Wise Girl." They both turned their attention to the screen, butterflies fluttering in their stomachs and blush creeping in their cheeks. After the movie, Percy stood up.

"What are we gonna do now?" Annabeth asked as she put the remote on her side.

"Help me make a new song," Percy said excitedly, a soft light in his ocean eyes. Annabeth smiled at his childish behavior. Of course she couldn't say no, could she?

"Bring it on, Seaweed Brain," she said playfully as both of them went upstairs to Percy's room. Annabeth flopped down on the floor as Percy rummaged for a pen and a notebook in his desk. He soon found them and he grinned as he sat down next to her. Annabeth waited for Percy to start writing, but he didn't. Instead he looked up at her.

"Why aren't you starting?" she asked, confused. Percy grinned and handed her the notebook and pen.

"I want you to be the one to write," he said. Annabeth smiled and sighed.

"Percy, I have no talent in writing songs. You do it." Percy pouted, and she laughed.

"Seriously, Wise Girl?" he whined. "Come on, I'm giving you an opportunity to write for me."

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain, I told you I have no idea how to write a song. I may be musically involved, but I swear I don't know how to combine melodies and whatever it needs to write a song." Percy sighed and nodded as Annabeth handed him the notebook and pen. Then he had a sudden idea.

"Why don't you choose the theme? You know, what the song talks about. I'm sure you're good at that." He winked at her, and Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she smiled.

"Okay," she said. She thought for a while, tapping her fingers in her chin. Then her eyes lit up.

"I want something about you," she decided. "Something that talks about you." Percy grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to write about an incredibly amazing, hot, handsome, and talented boy?" he asked playfully. "I could live with that." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No Seaweed Brain," she hollered, flinging her hands up in the air. "Your personality. Write something about loyalty." Percy pretended to be upset and crossed his arms.

"What about my other personalities?" he asked. "Like, loving and caring and stuff."

"Loyalty," Annabeth insisted. "Please write about loyalty." Percy rolled his eyes but he smiled.

"Okay fine," he muttered finally. "This is for you, Wise Girl." Annabeth grinned and nodded, then she watched as Percy scrawled on the notebook. It felt like this moment happened before… but well, it did. Percy had written something about love that time, and she blushed at the memory, because it felt like he was talking about her. _Stop thinking about it, _a voice in her mind said.

After several minutes, Percy stood up. But instead of going to the piano, he got his guitar from the side of his bed and brought it with him. He looked at Annabeth and smiled, then he cleared his throat. He strummed a chord.

"_I'll find the places where you hide_

_I'll be the dawn on your worst night_

_The only thing left in your life_

_Yeah, I would kill for you that's right_

_If that's what you wanted_

_If that's what you wanted_

_If that's what you wanted_

_If that's what you wanted."_

Percy stopped, and Annabeth smiled. Then she turned confused.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. Percy shrugged.

"That's as far as I got," he said simply. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. Annabeth looked at Percy questioningly, and they both stood up to open the door. As they walked down the hall, Annabeth's heart fastened. Maybe it was her dad… or her mom. _Well, only one way to find out._

Annabeth opened the door to see her mother standing in front of her. She was wearing work clothes, a pair of high heels, and her hair was in a bun. Her piercing gray eyes –similar to Annabeth's –were filled with guilt and kindness.

"Annabeth," she began, stepping forward. "I want to talk to you. Please." Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks, and they let Athena in. Percy gripped Annabeth's hands as they made their way to the dining room. He looked at Annabeth's eyes, conveying his message, _everything's gonna be okay._ Annabeth smiled and nodded, and then she squeezed Percy's hand. Percy cleared his throat.

"I'll be in the living room," he said. Athena nodded at him, and he left. Annabeth sat down at the chair as her mother did the same thing. They stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say to each other. Then Annabeth broke the silence.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Her mother looked at her with the same gray eyes that resembled a storm cloud.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry," Athena began gently, touching Annabeth's hand, but she pulled it away. "Annabeth, I love you."

"Why did you leave me anyway?" Annabeth asked, not sure if her eyes showed anger or hatred or happiness. Her mother sighed and looked down.

"I didn't leave you," she said quietly.

"Then what did you do?" Annabeth asked, and Athena looked at her directly in the eyes, gray against gray.

"We thought you were dead," she began. Annabeth frowned.

"What?"

"It was midnight, and your father was at work, and he wasn't able to bring me to the hospital," Athena said softly. "But it was time for me to deliver you, Annabeth, so I went to the hospital myself, despite the heavy rain." She paused, and Annabeth could see the sadness in her mother's eyes. Athena continued.

"I fainted from exhaustion by the time I arrived there. So it was caesarian. By the time I woke up, your father was there, and he told me that you… that you didn't survive. I cried, Annabeth. Every mother who losses her child does. That's how I love you, you must understand that. And… I blamed your father for your death. I left immediately and went here to New York to my sister to start a new life. I didn't know you were alive. Your father told me last night… that you weren't really dead. After I left, the nurses told him that you survived. And I wasn't there. I'm so sorry," she finished, tears in her eyes. Annabeth just sat there, looking at the centerpiece, which was a bunch of yellow flowers.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I never knew the real story. I thought that… that you just left, that you didn't love me."

"Oh, Annabeth," Athena said, taking her daughter's face in her hands. "I love you so much, dear. I just didn't know that you were alive. All these, they're just mistakes." Athena hugged Annabeth tight.

"And I want to set things right for you." Annabeth looked up to her mother, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Mom."

"No, I'm sorry," Athena said. "For all the time I hadn't spend with you, when I had the chance."

"It's okay, Mom." Athena smiled and hugged Annabeth, who felt like her life seemed right for once.

**Hey guys! So I wanna apologize if the ending was bad… I really don't know what to write when they talk, so I am really, really, sorry. But still, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review on what you think about it… By the way, the song is called "What You Wanted" by One Republic, and I don't really know if it talked about loyalty, but… that's what came into my mind when I heard the song. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day and I love you all!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 17

Annabeth sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she closed the doors to her balcony. She walked to her new bed –which was queen-sized and way too big than the one she used to sleep in –and sat down at the edge. She heaved another sigh and looked around her. It was all new to her; the walls, the surroundings, the atmosphere, everything.

She had just moved in with her mother last week, after she talked with her dad and he went back home to San Francisco. Annabeth was trying to adjust to her new home –which was Athena's mansion. She wasn't used to the big house, or the servants doing whatever she was trying to do.

Maybe this was because her mom wanted her to feel welcome and comfortable to make-up for whatever she did, but it didn't make Annabeth feel welcome, or comfortable, at all. She was used to doing things for herself, mainly because she had lived all by herself in an apartment. But Annabeth let it go because she knew her mother was just trying to make an effort.

Somehow, Annabeth made it through, thanks to her friends, who supported her along the way, through her confusion, excitement, and whatnot. They did everything they could do to make Annabeth feel happy even though she was still going through a lot. Piper, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Jason, they all helped her. But they, however, didn't match up with the help someone gave her right from day one.

Percy.

Annabeth suddenly felt a shiver run through her, and her stomach lurched at the thought of him. She didn't know why, but it felt good. But it was also bad. Annabeth already had a theory about what she was feeling, and it scared her. She needed someone to talk to, someone who ask for advice, someone who would understand and listen to her without judging. The perfect person came into her mind right away, and Annabeth smiled. She picked up her phone and jammed in the numbers. She answered after the second ring.

"Hello, Annabeth?" Her voice made Annabeth calm down and she smiled.

"Hey, Thals," she replied. "Meet me at that ice cream parlor later."

"Why?"

"We need to talk. I have a major problem that only you can solve. Meet me there in twenty, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, bye." Annabeth pressed end call and went to change. After that, she went out of her room and walked down the hall, her sneakers creating a light sound down the carpet. She downed the stairs and saw her mother sitting at the couch, reading a book. She looked at Annabeth and smiled.

"Hello, Annabeth," she said. "You're dressed up. Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Thalia in the city, Mom," Annabeth replied. It was amazing how she and her mom bonded very quickly ever since they talked. Her mother nodded.

"Okay. See you later, honey."

"Bye, Mom!" Annabeth called as she shut the door behind her. She walked to one of her mother's cars and got inside. She didn't need to hail a cab to go anywhere anymore, now that she had her mother's cars and drivers. She wasn't trying to act like the rich kid she was; she could take a cab whenever she wanted, but it was her mother's orders. The driver got inside and started driving.

Several minutes later, Annabeth arrived at the ice cream shop. She smiled at the familiar atmosphere, the types of people who visited, and the smell. It definitely smelled like home. Annabeth entered and chose a small table for two near the window. She checked her watch, bit her lip, and drummed her fingers at the table while looking outside. Then she saw the familiar car that only her bestfriend drives.

Thalia soon got out from her car and went inside the shop. She looked around and grinned when she spotted Annabeth. She walked to the table and sat down opposite to her bestfriend.

"Hey Annie," she greeted. "What's up?" Annabeth looked up at her and sighed.

"Please order something to eat first," she muttered. Thalia nodded and went to the counter, and moments later she was back with two cups of chocolate ice cream. She passed one to Annabeth and cleared her throat.

"So what do you want to talk about that?" she asked, spooning ice cream to her mouth. Annabeth sighed.

"I have a problem."

"Care to elaborate?" Thalia asked, rolling her eyes. When Annabeth didn't acknowledge her playful aura, Thalia turned serious. "Annabeth what is it about?" Annabeth hesitated, then she looked at Thalia.

"Percy."

"Why? What's with him?" Thalia asked. Annabeth heaved another sigh and stared at her cup of ice cream. Then she scooped some into her mouth. After she swallowed, she looked at Thalia in the eyes.

"I think I like him."

"What?!" Thalia asked, shocked. Annabeth looked down.

"I don't know what to do, Thals," she said miserably, stabbing chunks of chocolate blocks in her ice cream. Thalia stared at her for a second, and then the look of shock disappeared, replaced by a grin as she rolled her eyes.

"I knew this would happen," she announced triumphantly. Annabeth's head jerked up.

"You do?"

"Yup."

"It doesn't matter, though," Annabeth said softly, looking down at her now melting ice cream. "Percy doesn't like me back." She looked up to see Thalia choking a little on her ice cream.

"Thals-"

"Annabeth, are you freaking kidding me?" she asked incredulously as she swallowed hard. "All this time you never even realize the way he looks at you? Come on." She crossed her arms and stared pointedly at Annabeth, who blushed and looked down.

"I… I noticed, sometimes," she admitted. "But I didn't think he liked me." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Oh for the name of all things holy," she muttered exasperatedly. "Annabeth, my cousin likes you. Percy likes you. In fact, I think it's even something more than like! Come on, why do you think he blushes when you stare into each other's eyes? Don't tell me you don't because I saw you guys exchange stares. Why do you think he changed these past few months ever since you became friends, ever since you started pretending? It's because of you, Annabeth, you." Thalia paused. "He loves you."

"What?" Annabeth asked incredulously. "No, he doesn't."

"He does," Thalia insisted. "And I know you feel the same way. I know that you just realized your feelings recently, but you guys liked each other for a long time." Annabeth sighed and looked down, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Then that only makes the situation worse," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. Annabeth swallowed.

"Before I agreed to help Percy, I…" she paused, "… I made him promise not to fall in love with me." She looked down, avoiding Thalia's eyes.

"Annabeth, why did you do that?" she asked softly. "You know it's inevitable for him to do that. And look, it worked both ways!"

"I know," Annabeth said quietly. "I just didn't want to fall in love again, after what happened to me and Luke." Thalia nodded sympathetically. Percy had already told her about Luke, and Thalia felt anger to the boy for breaking Annabeth's heart.

"Annie, Percy's different from Luke," Thalia said softly. Annabeth turned to look at her.

"I know," she replied. "But I'm still confused. I guess I still have feelings for Luke… and I also like Percy. And I don't know what's more overwhelming. If it's Luke, then… I don't want to hurt Percy because of that, because I care for him, too. It's very confusing." Thalia smiled gently and placed her hand on Annabeth's, looking her in the eye.

"Think on whom your heart really beats to," she said. Annabeth thought for a while. Did Luke make her heart beat when she saw him once? Did thinking of him make her smile? Did she even forgive him for breaking her heart? No. Luke didn't make her heart beat. Thinking about him didn't make her smile. She still hadn't forgiven him. No, Annabeth didn't have feelings for Luke anymore. She was sure of that.

But Percy made her heart beat fast. He made her smile. He was there for her all the time. He even changed for and because of her. And he –if Thalia was telling the truth – loved her. It was Percy. She liked –no, _loved_ –Percy, not Luke. She looked at Thalia in the eye.

"Percy," she whispered. Thalia smiled and nodded.

"See? You love each other. You could even date for real!" she exclaimed, but Annabeth shook her head.

"The promise-"

"Is bullshit," Thalia interrupted. "Break it, Annabeth. I know you want to. Percy wants to, too, but he's afraid you might reject him." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"How did you know all about this?" Thalia rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

"Please. I may not be Aphrodite, but I know that my cousin and best friend are in love when I see them." Annabeth smiled genuinely.

"Thanks Thals," she said sincerely. "You really helped me." Thalia grinned.

"That's what friends are for," she said. "In this case, best friends." Annabeth smiled at her, and she could feel hope and happiness grow inside her chest.

* * *

"Dude, will you listen to me?" Jason said in exasperation. "You're a Demigod, Percy, a freaking Demigod. And not to mention a very talented and handsome –don't give me that look, you said that yourself – guy. And you can't even confess your feelings to a girl?"

"Jason, she's different," Percy said miserably. "Annabeth's different." Percy and the Demigods were in his house, and they were giving him advice. Percy had just confessed his feelings for Annabeth to them. He had just realized that he did feel something for her, and he wanted to tell her about it. But then he remembered that he promised not to fall for her, and she just might reject him. So he turned to his friends, who were all willing to help him.

"We know she's different," Nico said. "What's with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with her!" Percy said, getting a little irritated. "She's perfect. Too perfect for me." He sighed. He could see Jason, Nico, and Leo shake their heads.

"That's not what we meant," Nico said. "Besides, why are you even afraid to tell her? She likes you too." That made Percy's head jerk up.

"She does?" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Nooo, she doesn't," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now I get why she calls you Seaweed Brain. Do you think she will look at you like that if she doesn't like you?"

"Looks at me like _what_?" Percy asked curiously. Leo rolled his eyes.

"The way you look at her," he replied bluntly. "Don't tell me you don't know how you look at her." Percy sighed and looked down.

"You think so?" he asked hopefully.

"Dude, we don't think so," Nico replied. "We know so!"

"But she made me promise not to fall in love with her."

"So?" Jason asked. "Promises are made to be broken."

"Not every time," Percy countered. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well, in this case, it is. It's so simple, Percy. You break the promise. Actually, you already did, considering you already have fallen in love with Annabeth. Well, as I was saying, break the promise, tell her what you feel, and then ask her out! Bam, happy ending."

"What if she rejects me?" Percy asked. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That's far from that," Leo reassured. "She likes you too."

"Really?" Percy asked hopefully. They all nodded, and he could feel a smile play on his lips.

"Thanks, guys," he said seriously. "You don't know how thankful I am."

"Oh, we know," Leo said playfully.

"Whatever," Percy replied, rolling his eyes. Inside him, his heart was beating fast, butterflies were fluttering, and he was simply happy and hopeful.

**Hey guys! So, Percy and Annabeth finally realized they love each other! I wanna apologize if this chapter's not so good, and there's no Percabeth in it. But anyways, I hope you liked it! What do you think? Anyways, since I had already kept you waiting long enough, and though I don't wanna be a spoiler, I just wanna inform you that next chapter, I will put in the kiss. I hope that brightens your mood now. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 18

Annabeth's eyes drooped a little as she flipped through the pages of her book, looking for some answers for her assignment. After scanning the rest of the pages, she sighed and shut the book close and put it on top of three thick ones. Turning to her other side, she set her jaw and grabbed another book from a pile.

Annabeth was in the library of the school, reading and doing her assignment. She had free period, and she decided to use it to make her History assignment. Piles of books were in her table, and she chose the one farthest of the library, so no one will disturb her. She found some facts in one page and her eyes lit up as she started scrawling on her notebook. She was still writing when she heard a voice.

"Fancy seeing you here, Beth."

Annabeth froze. She knew that voice. It was cold and deep and familiar. And she knew who calls her in that nickname. She looked up and saw Luke, and her expression hardened.

"Luke," she said coldly, slamming the book shut. "What are you doing here?" Luke let out a small chuckle, his blue eyes glinting. He smirked and sat down opposite to her.

"I just came to visit you," he said. "I know where to find you. Turns out you haven't changed, Beth." He grinned, and Annabeth glared at him.

"Don't call me Beth," she snapped. If her eyes were daggers, Luke would have been bleeding right now.

"Oohh, feisty," Luke said, chuckling. "You did change."

"How's life?" Annabeth asked sarcastically. "Or more importantly, how's Macy?" Luke tilted his head to the side, as though he was thinking about what she said.

"Who's Macy?"

"The girl you cheated me with," Annabeth said coldly. She had thought before that when she would confront Luke about this, her voice would tremble and she would break down, but now, she saw it was different. She was stronger, and that was because she knew she didn't have feelings for him anymore. Luke smirked.

"You still not over that, huh?" he asked nonchalantly. "Do you want to start over again with me, Beth? I'm still here. We could be like the old times again, you know, just you, me, and our own little world." He leaned forward and smiled. Annabeth glared at him.

"What makes you think I would want to start again with you?" she spat. "I'm smarter than you think. And you; you're just pathetic." She stood up and grabbed her bag with her, but Luke blocked her path. He grabbed her arms and slammed her to the wall, caging her in. His eyes were cold and evil.

"Is it because of that Jackson guy?" he asked in a calm voice. Annabeth pushed his chest, but he stayed still.

"Let me go, Luke," she said coldly.

"I said, is that because of Percy Jackson!" Luke yelled, holding her wrists.

"Luke, you're hurting me!" Annabeth said, trying to free her wrists, but Luke was holding on to it. She glared at him.

"Yes, it's because of Percy," she said coldly. "And he is the most amazing person I have ever met, unlike you." Luke's eyes flared at that. Then he smirked. He ran his hands towards Annabeth's waist, and she froze.

"What are you doing?"

"I will always get you back, Beth." He started to kiss her cheeks, and she slapped him.

"Get away from me!" she shrieked. She scooted past Luke, but he caught her hand. His eyes twinkled evilly, and he slapped her cheek, hard.

"Ouch," Annabeth muttered, dazed, as she almost hit her head on the table. Luke grabbed her and slammed her again to the wall. He kissed her neck when they heard a voice.

"Annabeth!" They both turned around to see Percy, who was looking confused. Then he saw what Luke was doing and his look turned to rage. He ran to Luke and punched him straight in the jaw. Luke reeled back, holding his face. Percy punched him again, harder, this time.

"Stay away from her," he snarled. "Touch her again and I swear to the gods that I will kill you." Luke, who had a bloody nose and a bruised jaw, stood up, wobbling, as he did. He glared at Percy and made his way out of the library. Percy turned to Annabeth, and all the look of anger disappeared, replaced by concern.

"Annabeth, what did he do to you?" he asked softly. He touched his hand to her cheek, and he could see a bruise forming to where Luke slapped her. Annabeth felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Percy.

"He… he tried to touch me," she whispered. "He wanted me to start with him, and when I refused, he slapped me." She cried, and Percy hugged her tight.

"It's okay," he said softly. "He's not going to get near you again." Annabeth pulled away from his hug.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said. "This bruise will look suspicious." Percy smiled a little and nodded, and then they made their way out of the library. As Annabeth went inside the bathroom, Percy waited outside. He sighed. He was planning to ask Annabeth out a while ago, and to confess his feelings for her. So he went to the library, knowing Annabeth would be there.

But then he saw what Luke was trying to do to her, and his blood boiled. It was a good thing he had came there in time, or Luke might have gone farther with his intentions. Percy sighed again. Suddenly, his phone rang, and he quickly got it. He checked the caller ID. It was Nico. He pressed accept.

"Hey Percy," Nico said on the other line. "What's up? Did you ask Annabeth out already?" Percy sighed and looked at the bathroom door.

"No, at least not yet," he said. "Luke intercepted. He… he did something to her, and it was good I arrived in time."

"Did you beat the living daylight out of him?"

"Well, not exactly. But I did beat him up," Percy said, smiling a little. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Oh. I came to tell you that we're gonna have to perform later at Beckendorf's club. After school. Just a few song numbers."

"Oh," Percy said. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

"You could invite Annabeth to go," Nico suggested. "Thalia, Piper, and Silena –Beckendorf's girlfriend –are coming, too. You could tell her there." Percy smiled.

"Yeah, that'll do," he agreed. "Thanks, man."

"See you later dude." Nico hung up, just as the door to the bathroom opened, and Annabeth stepped out. The bruise wasn't so obvious now, that she had put some concealer. Percy smiled when he saw her.

"Who was that?" she asked, gesturing to the phone in Percy's hand. He shrugged.

"Nico. We're going to a club later, to perform. You wanna come?" he asked as they made their way to lunch.

"Sure," Annabeth replied, smiling. "That sounds like a good way to… you know, forget what happened a while ago." She looked down, and Percy put his arm around her shoulder. They both felt butterflies, but they didn't blush.

"It's alright," he reassured. "That sick bastard won't come near you ever again, I promise." Annabeth smiled up at him, and they both got stuck into each other's eyes again. They both saw masses of ocean green and storm cloud-gray swirls, like the colors were swallowing both of them. This time, they blushed.

"Thanks, Percy."

* * *

The club was noisy. Many people were dancing to the loud music, and Annabeth could barely hear Thalia talk with all the noise around.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked as Thalia, Piper, Silena, and she sat down at the bar.

"I asked if you asked permission from your mom to go here," Thalia said.

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth said, nodding. "She said to be back by midnight." Thalia laughed.

"Come on, Annie. It's Friday! We basically own the night." Annabeth sighed.

"You know I don't want to disobey my mother." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I know, right?" The music was still blaring and people were still dancing. A few moments later, it quieted down and Annabeth saw why. The Demigods were already in the stage, adjusting their microphones and instruments. Percy was on the front, and when he saw Annabeth, he smiled at her. Then he cleared his throat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said, and the crowd went cheering. "So, the Demigods are back, and we're here to live up the party. Just sit back, or stand, or whatever you want to do, and enjoy the show." Applause was heard as the music started.

* * *

"When are you gonna ask Annabeth out?" Leo asked Percy as they sat on the bar. They were done performing, and the music was on again. Leo was drinking liquor, and he was getting a little woozy. Percy, however, wasn't into drinking, so he was completely fine.

"I don't know," he admitted. He looked down at the couch and saw Annabeth with the girls, and they were all laughing. "I want her so bad." Leo laughed.

"Maybe you need confidence," he suggested. His head was swaying to the music. He ordered another one of what he was drinking. After the bartender gave it to him, he passed it to Percy.

"Here, drink this," he offered. Percy hesitated.

"Man, I don't think I would want to drink," he said. "Leo, you're drunk."

"No, I'm not," Leo slurred. "Drink it." Percy paused. He looked at the stuff, and he shrugged. Maybe it won't hurt. He brought to glass to his lips, and when the liquor reached his tongue, he felt amazing.

"Wow, what is this stuff?" he asked Leo, who grinned. "It's amazing."

"My treat," Leo said, and then he ordered another one. Percy was getting dizzy after drinking a few shots already. He stood up, his head swaying.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom," he said shakily. He started walking to where the bathroom was, getting dizzier, when he bumped into someone. He looked up and recognized the blonde curls and gray eyes.

"Annabeth?" he murmured. Even in his drunken state, Percy could still feel butterflies in his stomach and he grinned, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the liquor.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, steadying him. "You're drunk."

"Yeah, I am," Percy said, staggering a little.

"This is your first time," Annabeth said, shaking her head. "Come on let's get you out of here." She helped Percy regain his balance, and they slowly made their way out of the dance floor. They passed the couch where Thalia, Piper, and Silena were sitting, and when they saw them, Thalia stood up.

"Annie, where are you going?" she asked.

"Percy's drunk," Annabeth explained. "Apparently, it's his first time to drink. I have to get him home."

"You need any help?" Thalia asked. Annabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, it's fine," she said. "You guys go ahead and enjoy. I'm just gonna make sure Seaweed Brain here gets home safe." Thalia nodded and smiled. Annabeth and Percy walked out of the door. Annabeth kept supporting Percy.

"Wise Girl," he muttered. "Where are we going?"

"We're going home," Annabeth said as a cab stopped in front of them. You're drunk."

"Okay." They both got inside the cab, and after a few minutes they arrived at the Jackson estate. Annabeth paid the cab, and she helped Percy walk to his house. When they finally arrived at the door, she rang the doorbell. The door opened, and a plump, old, kind-hearted woman appeared. When she saw Percy, she gasped.

"Percy's drunk," Annabeth said, as she heaved Percy's head on her shoulder.

"Bring him in there, young miss," the woman said hurriedly. "My goodness. Thank gods his parents are out of town." They made their way to Percy's room, the woman helping Annabeth support Percy. When they were inside, they helped Percy to his bed.

"I'm just going to get some medicine for him," the old woman said. "I'll be back, dear." Annabeth smiled and nodded as the woman went out, closing the door softly behind her. Annabeth sighed and flicked on the bedside table lamp. The soft warm light glowed on Percy's sleeping face, and Annabeth felt her heart beat. She took his jacket off and was about to hang it when she felt Percy's hand grip her wrist. She turned to look at him, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Annabeth… he whispered. "Don't leave me." Annabeth smiled.

"I'm here, Percy," she reassured. She was about to stand up when Percy pulled her hand and she went down. She fell on top of his chest. Their faces were dangerously close, and Annabeth felt her heart beat faster. Percy looked at her, and he smiled. He touched her face with his hand. Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat again, and she could hear it thumping.

Percy looked at her in the eyes, and they both got stuck into a beautiful swirling mass of green and gray again. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Annabeth froze. It took her by surprise. She felt butterflies in his stomach fluttering, and she was blushing slowly, her cheeks getting redder every second. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

**Hey guys! So yeah, the long-awaited kiss is here! Did you like it? I hope you did. So tell me what you think about it! Also, I wanna thank a reviewer for suggesting that scene with Luke. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 19

Percy woke up with a start. His head was pounding, and his vision was blurry. He slowly sat up, and then he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sunlight was pouring through the curtains. Percy rubbed his temples. He couldn't remember what happened last night. Wait, no, scratch that. He _did _remember what happened last night.

First, he and the Demigods performed in his friend Beckendorf's club last night. Yeah, that's right. Then he drank something Leo gave him. Correct. Then he got drunk. Yes. And Annabeth took him home. Yes… And he…

Percy's eyes widened. He remained motionless for a moment, just staring at the floor in front of him. Then a stupid grin broke all over his face. He kissed Annabeth last night. His heart thumped at the thought. _I kissed Annabeth,_ he thought. Then he remembered something, and his grin spread even wider. _And she kissed me back._

Percy felt his heart skipped a beat, and a blush slowly crept into his cheeks. He had kissed Annabeth. And she kissed him back. His lips felt like Annabeth's were still on them, and Percy felt his stomach lurch forward. Maybe he did have a chance, after all. If he didn't, she wouldn't have kissed him back.

Percy's face broke put on a really happy, school-boy smile as he got up from bed, forgetting his headache, ready to start his day.

* * *

Annabeth paced back and forth on her room, wringing her hands together as she concentrated –well, actually, _tried to_ –on piecing last night's events together. It was still seven o' clock in the sunny Saturday morning, but she had been up since four, unable to sleep. Her hair was in a messy bun and loose curls were framing her face, and she was wearing pajamas and an oversized blue t-shirt that happened to be Percy's.

Her mind was working on three words, repeating them every second; _Percy kissed me. _Annabeth sighed and finally sat down, her brain still doing on the three-word repetition. _Percy kissed me, Percy kissed me, Percy kissed me,_ she thought. Then another voice in her mind, the more rational one, spoke up. _But he was drunk! _It reasoned out. Annabeth nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he was drunk," she muttered to herself. _But he still kissed me._ Annabeth tried to shake the voice away, but it didn't work. Then suddenly, a realization dawned on her, and her heart pounded at the thought. Her cheeks immediately reddened as the truth drifted inside her mind.

_And I kissed him back._

"Aarggh!" Annabeth screamed in frustration as she covered her face with her hands. What had she done? It was all a mistake. But then… she stopped pacing… she liked Percy, right? She should be happy that they both shared a kiss. But still, he was drunk. Maybe he had definitely no idea what he did and what was going on, and she had thought that he meant it, and she kissed him back. Maybe Thalia was wrong. Maybe Percy didn't really like her, and she thought that kiss meant something.

Annabeth grabbed a pink owl throw pillow and squeezed it between her hands as she tried to think of what's happening. She had to confront Percy. But how? She needed advice, but it was still early in the morning and she couldn't wait until later or she was sure she would explode. Annabeth thought of Thalia and smiled. Maybe her bestfriend could help her. Even just through the phone.

Annabeth stood up and grabbed her phone from her bedside table and then dialed her bestfriend. She bit her lip as she waited. Thalia answered at the second ring.

"Annie?" she asked. Annabeth could tell that she just woke up, since her voice was groggy and she was trying to stifle a yawn. "Why did you call? It's so early."

"Thals, I have a problem," Annabeth said, looking at her balcony.

"Again?" Thalia asked. "What is it about?"

"Percy," Annabeth said as she looked down. "He… he kind of kissed me last night."

"HE WHAT?" Thalia was fully awake now. "How… what… WHAT?"

"He was drunk, okay?" Annabeth said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"What did you do?" That question made her blush, and her insides squirmed –she wasn't sure if it was guilt or happiness or something else.

"I… I kissed him back," she admitted.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Calm down, Thals, will you?" Annabeth said. "I didn't mean it! I just got carried away! You know I like him."

"Annie, I'm not freaking out because you kissed him," Thalia said, laughing slightly. "It's just… you guys are so cute!" Annabeth smiled, and then she rolled her eyes, even though she knew Thalia couldn't see her.

"Yeah, my bestfriend is a _girl_," she said teasingly. "That's so sweet."

"Whatever," Thalia replied. "What are you gonna do now? You guys certainly can't just act like nothing happened. I'm sure that moment was memorable for both of you."

"Confront him, I guess," Annabeth said, biting her lower lip. "I think I need to tell him about it, maybe he didn't know he did it. And id he couldn't remember, well then maybe he couldn't remember that I… that I kissed him back."

"Sounds good," Thalia agreed. "Good luck. Now I'm going back to sleep. Bye Annie!"

"Bye Thals. And thanks!"

"No problem." Annabeth hung up. She smiled, and then she took a deep breath. She was going to call Percy. She dialed his number, waiting for him to answer. He immediately did.

"Annabeth?" he replied. Annabeth noticed that there was a hint of excitement and happiness in his voice, and her heart did a little flip. Maybe he… she shook her head.

"Hey Percy," she said, a little shakily. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh," he replied. There was a slight pause. "Sure. When, where?"

"Meet me at the Central Park this afternoon," she said, thinking about the bench Percy and she used as a finish line when they raced before. She smiled at the thought. It was quiet spot, and no one passed there frequently, and it was the perfect place to talk.

"Yeah, sure," Percy said. "Annabeth, are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern again.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Annabeth replied. "Just going through a lot at the moment."

"Yeah, me too," Percy said, laughing a little, and Annabeth's heart skipped a beat. What if he was thinking about last night too?

"Okay… I guess I'll see you later, then," she said.

"Bye." Annabeth pressed end call, and she sighed as she lay down back on her bed. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for whatever was going to happen later.

* * *

Percy was waiting for Annabeth at the Central Park. He was sitting at the bench where he and Annabeth had raced before, and he was fiddling with his hands. Annabeth wanted to talk to him. Maybe about last night. _Oh gods, _he thought. He was still thinking when he heard footsteps, and he looked up and saw Annabeth standing in front of him.

Percy felt his heart race and though he tried to suppress it, a smile still made its way to his face. He stood up.

"Hey," he said. "Um… what do you want to talk about?" Annabeth smiled and sighed, and then she walked to him. Then she sat down, and Percy did, too.

"Something," she said quietly. Percy nodded uncertainly. They were silent for a moment, just looking at their surroundings, with the wind blowing softly.

"Percy," Annabeth began. "About last night…"

"I know what I did," Percy blurted out. Annabeth's eyes widened, and she looked up to him. Percy was staring at her wistfully, his green eyes soft and gentle.

"You did?" Annabeth asked, shocked. Then she looked down. "Percy… I'm sorry. I didn't know what came to my mind, I just-"

"I didn't regret it," Percy said softly, taking Annabeth's face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. They locked gazes, and he felt his heart flip.

"You didn't," Annabeth said, looking down. They were silent again, and then Percy spoke up.

"Annabeth," he said. "I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead." Percy took a deep breath.

"Before we started pretending," he began, "why did you make me promise not to fall for you?" He looked at Annabeth the same time she looked at him, and they locked gazes. Immediately, they both blushed, but they held their stares.

"Why did you ask?" Annabeth asked softly. Percy looked down, then he looked back at her, and he took a deep breath.

"Because I love you," he blurted out. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I love you," Percy repeated. "I just realized, but I guess it's been a long time I did. I'm sorry if I broke the promise, but I can't help it."

"Oh Percy," Annabeth whispered. "I told you not to fall in love with me."

"Annabeth, how can I not fall for you when from the moment I saw you I knew you were special?" Percy exclaimed, standing up. "Why don't you want me to, anyway? You know that it's inevitable."

"Because I don't want to fall in love again," Annabeth said softly, also standing up. "Because I know that if I did, I would get hurt again. Not after what happened with me and Luke. And I don't want you to fall for me because I'm trying hard for myself not to do the same thing." She looked down. "Percy, we should stop pretending already. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry if I'm selfish, but I can't do this if I know that every second I'm with you, I'm falling harder." Percy took Annabeth's face in his hands.

"Annabeth, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, looking her in the eyes.

"I know," she replied. "But we're still friends, right?" Percy nodded, smiling a little.

"Annabeth," he said, not tearing his gaze away. "Why do we have to stop?"

"Percy, our parents are enemies," Annabeth said sadly. "Mom said that she didn't want you for me."

"I understand," Percy said, looking down. Then he looked her again in the eyes.

"Annabeth," he began seriously. "Do you… do you love me?" They were silent after that. They just stared into each other's eyes, drowning once again in green and gray. When Annabeth didn't answer, Percy looked down. Annabeth didn't love him. And it hurts to know that. Then Annabeth held his face in her hands and slowly made him look up to her.

She just looked at him in the eyes, and without saying something, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his.

Percy froze. He felt like his brain was melting inside his skull, and he felt weak. Annabeth just kissed him. Realizing what is happening, he didn't think twice. He took her face in his hands and kissed her back. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, and he saw tears in Annabeth's eyes.

"Percy, I feel the same way," she whispered. "But you must understand that we couldn't be together. Good-bye." With that, she walked away from Percy leaving him standing alone, watching her as she disappeared from his sight, just liked she used to before.

**Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? I know it's sad, but still, I hope you liked it. What do you think? Anyway, I just want to clarify that EVERYTHING IS NOT OVER FOR PERCABETH, okay? If that makes you feel better. This is part of the story. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry if I posted the same chapter a while ago, and I was looking at my story through my phone when I saw the reviews about me posting it accidentally... sorry about that. Well, here's Chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 20

Percy was lying on his bed. His face was emotionless, and his sea-green eyes, which were always happy and sparkling, were dry and glassy. He may have looked blank on the outside, but on the inside, emotions were swimming. Pain. Confusion. Hurt. Sadness. Love. Percy felt like his chest was about to blow. He was, simply stating, heartbroken. He had just confessed his feelings to Annabeth, and sure, she had said that she loved him too, and she kissed him back, but what difference does it make?

He can't have her. She can't have him. They can't have each other. All because of their parents' rivalry. Suddenly Percy felt angry at his father and Athena. Sure, they could continue being enemies as long as they want, but they were affecting their children. Who apparently love each other. And it was all getting drastically complicated.

* * *

"Tell me what happened," Thalia said gently as she patted Annabeth's back. They were in her room, and the TV was on, thought they weren't paying attention to what was playing. It was the week after what happened between Percy and Annabeth.

"He confessed his feelings to me," Annabeth said sadly. Then she looked up at her best friend. "I told I felt the same way, but… we can't be together."

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Mom told me to stay away from him," she explained. "All because Poseidon was her arch enemy."

"Oh my gods, that's terrible," Thalia muttered. "What are you gonna do?"

"I told him that… we could just stay as friends," Annabeth said. She was near to tears, and her heart was getting heavier every second.

"Annie, you know you can't stay as friends," Thalia said softly. "You guys are more than that."

"I know," Annabeth said. "But what else can I do?" Suddenly, a voice was heard from the TV, and it caught their attention. It was playing the news. A tall, pretty, reporter was standing there, talking.

"Hot on the celebrity news," she was saying. "The famous Athena, the owner of New York's richest architectural firm, the Athenian Industries, had just confirmed to the press that she had a daughter, whom she left before, and she just saw. But the interesting is that, her daughter turned out to be Annabeth Chase, who was known for dating international singer of the band Demigods and heartthrob Percy Jackson." Thalia looked at Annabeth sadly.

"It's all over the news," she said.

"But here's another news," the reporter continued. "Percy Jackson just confirmed that he and Miss Chase were just good friends. Mr. Jackson is currently dating Calypso Atlas, daughter of businessman John Atlas. The two were spotted at the Times Square yesterday. Here's the clip."

Thalia and Annabeth exchanged looks, and they turned their attention to the screen. Sure enough, it showed Percy and a tall, pretty girl, walking together. They seemed distant, but still… Annabeth felt like her heart was filled with lead. It felt heavy, and it _hurt._ She just sat there, frozen. "Fan girls out there would be very sad to hear this," the reporter was saying. "Percabeth was a cute couple, but we wish Percy Jackson luck with his love life. What do you think of this news? Let's talk about this at…" Thalia shut the TV off and turned to Annabeth.

"Annie, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. Annabeth turned to her.

"I'm okay," she whispered. "I just need to go to the bathroom." Thalia nodded as she watched her best friend run to the bathroom.

When she was inside, Annabeth shut the door behind her. She collapsed down behind it, leaning her head on the door. Tears poured from her eyes, and her heart felt like it was breaking, like what she felt when Luke cheated on her before. Her heart was thumping.

Annabeth clutched at her chest, but the heavy feeling wasn't leaving. She curled to a ball and sobbed. It really pained her to see Percy with another girl when he had just said that he loved her… But then, it was also her fault that she was crying right now. She was the one who gave up immediately just because of her mother… She deserved to be hurt. Annabeth cried until she felt weak. After a few minutes inside the bathroom, she stood up and walked out. Thalia was waiting for her, and she held out her hands.

"Come here, girl," she said. Annabeth hugged her best friend, feeling comforted instantly.

"It's okay," Thalia whispered. "Stop crying."

"Thanks, Thals," Annabeth said softly.

"No problem, Annie," Thalia replied gently. Then she pulled back. "Would you be fine of I leave for now? I have an asshole to talk some sense into." Annabeth smiled softly.

"I'll be fine," she rasped. "See you later, Thals."

"I'll be back, Annie," Thalia promised. "Be brave, girl." And she walked out of the door. Annabeth sighed and sat down on her bed, letting her tears pour out.

* * *

Percy arrived at his house smiling. He was out a while ago with Calypso again, and he felt happy. No, it wasn't like he liked her. It was just that she was a good friend, and he felt comfortable with her, even though he still can't stop thinking about Annabeth. Hearing her name in his mind sent butterflies inside Percy's stomach, though it was mixed with pain. Percy remembered what he and Calypso were talking about a while ago.

"_You know, I don't really want to get married with you," Calypso said cheerily as they walked from the café. "No offense." Percy smiled at that._

"_I don't really want to get married with you too," he replied. "There's someone else." He smiled sadly as he thought of Annabeth, and his heart felt happy and sad at the same time. Calypso gave him an amused look._

"_Tell me about her," she said. "She's Annabeth, right?"_

"_Yeah," Percy nodded. "She's just perfect. Beautiful, smart, and even though she could be annoying sometimes, she's still her. And I love the way she is." He looked up at Calypso, who was smiling at him. They looked at each other's eyes, but Percy didn't feel his heart beat, or butterflies, and he didn't blush. It wasn't like when he looked at Annabeth's eyes._

"_I could tell that you really love her," Calypso said thoughtfully._

"_I do," Percy said. "Ever since we became friends I always had had a crush on her."_

"_I'm sorry if we have to be married," Calypso apologized. Then her eyes lit up. "You know, Percy, I could help you!" Percy's eyes lit up as he turned to her._

"_You could? How?"_

"_I can tell my dad to stop the engagement and just sign the freaking contract," she said. "Then we won't be engaged anymore. And you could go to Annabeth! Seriously, my dad loves me, and he would do anything if I tell him it's for my own good."_

"_Really?" Percy said hopefully. "Thanks, Calypso." And he hugged her. She laughed as he pulled away._

"_Glad to help," she said. "And I don't really wanna be married to you. I kinda have my eye on your Demigod drummer." She winked, and Percy laughed._

"_You mean, Leo?" he asked. "Yeah, he's a good one."_

"_Now that your problem's almost solved," Calypso said, "find a way to get your girl back."_

He grinned at the thought as he opened his door. However, what waited for him inside was not what he expected. Sitting on the couch was a very angry-looking Thalia and a frowning Piper, while standing behind them are the Demigods, who were all looking upset.

"Whoa," Percy said, "what are you guys doing in here?"

"What just happened in the news, Jackson?" Thalia hissed. In an instant she was pinning Percy on the wall, her arms pressed against his neck.

"Whoa, Thals, calm down," Piper said gently, prying her away from Percy.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, confused.

"You dating Calypso were all over the news," Thalia spat. "There's a video of the two of you."

"And?" Percy still didn't get the point. He didn't know why it would affect Thalia so much. HE didn't know that asking was his greatest mistake.

"Annie saw it!" Thalia yelled. "How could you? She cried, Percy! Her world was devastated! You just told her you loved her then you would hang out with another girl?!"

"I still love her, Thalia!" Percy protested. "My dad engaged me to Calypso. He told me to break up with Annabeth because her mother was his rival. When I was with Calypso, she was trying to help me! She said she would tell his dad to stop the engagement and just sign the contract. And she told me to get Annabeth back." He finished, wiping the sweat of his brows. Thalia relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she said grudgingly. "I didn't know. I just thought that you were being a pathetic asshole when Annabeth was crying her heart out when she saw the news."

"She cried?" Percy asked. Hurt and concern was evident in his voice.

"Yes," Thalia said. "Now what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to get her back," Percy promised determinedly. He looked at all of them hopefully. "Are you guys with me?" They all smiled and nodded, and once again, Percy felt happy and hopeful. Everything's not too late for Annabeth and him, and they could still have their happy ending.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, thank you for giving a second. I just wanna apologize for the last chapter. I know it's sad, but please bear with me, it's part of the story. And to a reviewer who said something about the college. I'm really sorry about that, I have no idea about college life because I'm still thirteen years old. Normally, I would have settled for high school, but I needed to write them as college students. Forgive me. I'm not a perfect writer. Anyways, guys, I have an announcement. I have a lot of stories going on my mind, and I'm gonna ask you to vote for what I would write after All You Need Is Live is over. I'm gonna put the titles and summaries in the next update. Okay, thank you for reading this author's note and I hope you liked this chapter and do not forget to review. Thanks and have a good day.**

**-Bluecookies19**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (or Heartbreak Girl by 5 Seconds of Summer)**

Chapter 21

Annabeth's footsteps echoed down the hall as she walked. The place was eerily quiet, and it was really weird, because the day was almost over. No one seemed to be there. But Annabeth didn't notice, however. She was busy pondering on her thoughts about what happened last week.

Annabeth sighed as she thought about Percy. She missed him. She missed their endless banter. She missed the way he laughed. She missed the way he looked at her and her knees would crumble. But most of all, she missed him. The pain in seeing him and Calypso together was still burning in her chest, and Annabeth knew it wasn't good for her to be heavy on emotions especially since… she shook the thought away.

Without realizing it, her feet had already brought her past the halls, and as she passed through the grounds she saw the reason why the halls and every other parts of the university were empty. The school grounds were filled with students, and all of them were laughing and talking excitedly.

Unable to contain her curiosity, Annabeth walked to where the other students were. Where were the professors? Where are the other staff members? Because all she saw were students and nothing else. Annabeth couldn't see what the fuss was all about because the crowd was too thick and she was the newest addition, making it impossible for her to wriggle her way through the mass of students. Instead, she approached a pretty petite brunette with big brown eyes.

"What's going on here?" she asked. The girl looked at her and her eyes lit up. Instead of answering, she shouted excitedly, "She's here!"

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused. She was suddenly being pushed and pulled forward until she was one of those front-liners. Now that she was on the front, she could now see what the crowd was about. A stage was in front, and since she hadn't seen that stage here before, she could tell that it was purposely set up. It was huge and there were musical instruments and lights and on the tarp behind, big, black, letters that read "Demigods" were printed. _Oh gods,_ Annabeth thought.

Suddenly, the lights brightened and the crowd cheered, and three –no –four boys emerged. Annabeth recognized them as Leo, Jason, Nico, and… Percy. _What are they doing?_ She looked around and pain stabbed through her. Standing in the side of the stage was Thalia and… Calypso. Annabeth recognized her because she had seen her in the news, but she never thought that she would be studying here as well.

"Hey, everybody!" Percy announced, pulling Annabeth away from her painful reverie. Annabeth looked up at him and a new amount of weight went crushing down on her. The way Percy looked so handsome made her feel butterflies in her stomach again, but it also sent an agonizing jolt through her. She could feel her chest throbbing madly and the pain was starting to get heavier, but she ignored it. _Don't cry,_ she thought firmly. _Don't cry. You know it's bad for you._

"Thanks for coming out today for our little, inside-the-school-grounds concert," he said, and there were a few chuckles. "Anyways, thanks for supporting the Demigods and me for this purpose…" Annabeth frowned. What exactly is their reason to hold a concert?

"… So we won't extend this anymore. This song is dedicated to the girl I love, and you guys already know her." Annabeth felt a twinge of pain when she saw Percy glance at Calypso, who was smiling encouragingly at him. Percy smiled as the music started.

"_You call me up_

_It's like a broken record_

_Saying that your heart hurts_

_Though you'd never get over him getting over you…"_

Annabeth's eyes widened. It felt like the song was talking about… the way she felt when Luke dumped her and Percy knew about it. He couldn't be possibly singing for her… right?

"…_And you end up crying_

_And I end up lying_

'_Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do_

_And when the phone call finally ends_

_You say 'thanks for being a friend'…"_

No way. No freaking way. Annabeth remembered the day after she found out about her mother, when she was at Percy's, and when her dad called him and she had said the same lines. Is he serious?

"… _And I'm going in circles again and again_

_I dedicate this song to you_

_The one who never sees the truth_

_That I can take away your hurt_

_Heartbreak girl_

_Hold you tight, straight to the daylight_

_I'm right here, when you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure_

_Heartbreak girl_

_I know someday it's gonna happen_

_And you'll finally forget the day you met him_

_Sometimes we're so close to preventing_

_I gotta get it through your head_

_That you belong with me instead_

_I dedicate this song to you_

_The one who never sees the truth_

_That I can take away your hurt_

_Heartbreak girl_

_Hold you tight, straight to the daylight_

_I'm right here, when you gonna realize_

_That I'm your cure_

_Heartbreak girl."_

Annabeth was still in her trance that she didn't notice that the crowd has parted and it was only her standing alone. She came back to her senses when she realized that Percy was already standing in front of her, holding a red rose and looking very, very, handsome. When she realized that it was just a small amount of space between the both of them, she blushed.

"Percy?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Annabeth Chase," Percy announced through the microphone, smiling brightly. "I love you so much."

"Awwww!" Some girls at the crowd cooed. Annabeth felt butterflies in her stomach and she blushed. She didn't understand. Percy was dating Calypso, right? And he looked at her before he started to sing… but why is he doing this? Suddenly, Annabeth felt her chest ache and she felt like she can't breathe. Her knees buckled. The last thing Annabeth before she blacked out was Percy's sea-green eyes full of sudden concern and the people's shocked faces as he caught her before she fell.

* * *

"What happened?" Thalia asked urgently as the doctor walked to them. Her eyes were red from crying, and she was frantic. Piper, who was near to tears herself, was comforting Thalia. Jason was talking to Percy, who was burying his face in his hands, while Leo and Nico wore worried expressions on their faces. Percy stood up when he saw the doctor.

"She's alright," the doctor said, and they all relaxed.

"What really happened?" Piper asked.

"The patient has congestive heart failure," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Percy demanded.

"She has a weak heart," the doctor replied. "It's unable to maintain blood flow properly, which results to her condition. She should avoid crying or feel painful feelings. It's bad for her."

"What?" Thalia said, shocked. "You mean, she –she… this is because of her crying?"

"Possibly," the doctor replied. "Tell me, has she been crying a lot lately? Or did she encounter events that cause her to break down?" Thalia glanced at Percy, who froze. He realized that it was his entire fault. The news about him dating Calypso must have affected her so much. He remembered Thalia's words before, _"Annie saw it! How could you? She cried, Percy! Her world was devastated! You just told her you loved her then you would hang out with another girl?!"_

"Oh no," he muttered as he sat down. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have-"

"Perce, relax," Leo said gently, patting his back. "Annabeth's gonna be alright."

"She cried when she saw Luke again and when she learned the truth about her mom, remember?" Jason said. Thalia nodded.

"She's going to be okay," Piper said softly to herself and to them. "Annabeth's a brave girl, we all know that."

"What's gonna happen now?" Nico asked the doctor. He sighed.

"Annabeth's going to need a heart transplant," he said. Piper gasped and put her hand on her mouth as Thalia burst into tears again. She must really love her bestfriend, because Thalia Grace never cries.

"Are there any donors?" Nico asked worriedly. The doctor opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off when a new voice was heard. All of them turned around to see a very frantic and hysterical-looking Athena.

"Where is she?" She cried. "I want to see her? Where is my daughter? Is she alright?"

"Calm down, Miss Athena," the doctor said. "Your daughter is okay for now. She has…" Percy watched as the two of them walked away, talking. He could see Athena's gray eyes, similar to Annabeth's, fill with tears. He wrung his hands together and looked up at Thalia, who he expected to attack him right now. But instead, she just stood there, her eyes red and some tears trickling down her cheeks, while Piper was comforting her. Leo, Jason, and Nico were almost crying. Annabeth had been their friend, after all.

"I would have killed you right now," Thalia said to Percy, breaking the silence. Percy flinched, but Thalia continued. "But I won't. It's not just your fault. And I'm too worried for Annie right now." There was a silence, and then Nico cleared his throat.

"It's getting late," he said. "We should go. We'll come back later." The others agreed, but Percy stayed back.

"Perce, you coming?" Leo asked. Percy shook his head.

"I'll catch up with you guys," he said. Leo nodded uncertainly, and then he went off with the others. As the others walked away, a tear escaped Percy's eyes. This was his fault. Annabeth was in this condition because of him. If he haven't given up on her so easily, she wouldn't have been like this.

Percy buried his face in his hands. What if she would die? No, no, she won't. She won't. Percy took a deep breath as a thought hit him. Annabeth wouldn't die. She would have her heart transplant. She would recover and be well, and she would live her life again. He brought her here so he would bring her back. Even if it was the last thing he would do.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, thanks. I have an announcement. When I said last update that I would put in new titles and summaries, well… I kind of lied. Well, not exactly. I have a question for you guys first: Should I make a sequel to this or should I write another story? Tell me what you think in your reviews. And please, DO NOT hate on me for writing this chapter this way. I would never write a Percabeth story tragically, so yeah, that sounds like a little spoiler, but still, if it makes you feel better. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review and have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 22

Beep. Beep. Beep. Those were the first sounds that came into Annabeth's ears. She slowly opened her eyes, which were all blurry. Her hand was about to shoot out to shut the annoying sound when she realized two things: a) it wasn't her alarm clock, and b) she couldn't move her body, much less her hands.

When her vision finally cleared a little bit, Annabeth looked around. The walls were white, and wires were all around her. She was in a hospital. She couldn't remember why she was here. All she could remember was that Percy held a concert for her and nothing else. Wait. Percy. Where is he? Just then, she heard a voice, and she tilted her head to see who it was.

"She's awake," it was Piper and she was smiling brightly, though her eyes were red and there were circ les under it. It was clear that she had stayed the night.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia exclaimed as she rushed to Annabeth's side. She looked exactly the way Piper did, and she looked really hysterical. "Oh my gods. You're okay!" And she hugged Annabeth.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked as Thalia pulled away.

"You passed out," Piper explained as she sat down on the edge of Annabeth's bed.

"The doctor said you had heart failure," Thalia continued. "Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, I did," Annabeth admitted. "I already had a weak heart since I was a kid."

"Why didn't you tell us?" piper asked gently. Annabeth looked down.

"I didn't want you guys to worry," she explained. "Besides, it's no biggie."

"No biggie?" Thalia repeated. "Annie, you almost died! If it wasn't for your heart transplant-"

"Wait," Annabeth interrupted. "I… I had a heart transplant?" Thalia looked at Piper and they both nodded. Just then, the door opened and Leo, Nico, and Jason entered, all carrying plastic bags of food. They stopped when they saw Annabeth, and after a few seconds, their faces all broke out on grins.

"Annabeth!" they all shouted. The three of them rushed to her.

"Are you okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you want?"

"Guys, I'm okay, seriously," Annabeth said, laughing lightly. Then she noticed something was wrong and she frowned.

"Where's Percy?" she asked. She looked at all of them and realized that they were silent. Annabeth's eyes widened when a realization dawned on her. She gasped.

"Guys," she began. "Where's Percy?" Thalia looked up at her sadly.

"Annabeth, he-"

"No," Annabeth muttered. "No. No. No! You're kidding right? Where is he? I need to talk to him!" She made a move to get up, tears on her eyes, but Leo steadied her.

"Annie, calm down," Piper said gently. "You've just awaken."

"No, I won't calm down!" Annabeth insisted. "Not until I see Percy! Please, Thalia, where is he?" Thalia glanced at Nico, and he nodded.

"Before he… left," Thalia began as she took out something from her pocket. "He wanted you to have this." Annabeth looked at her shakily, then at the thing in her hand. It was an envelope. Thalia handed it to her, and then she stood up.

"We'll leave you some time alone," she said. "We'll be back later. Come on, guys." They all left the room, closing the door gently behind them. Annabeth looked at the envelope in her hands and took a shaky breath. Then she opened it. Sure enough, Percy's familiar, clumsy, handwriting was there.

"_Dear Annabeth,_

_I don't know what to say. Well, I want to apologize to you. I'm sorry if I have brought you to this state. I'm sorry if I have given up on you so easily. I still love you, you know. Yes, I was dating Calypso, but it was because of my dad. But my hearts still belongs to you._

_I know I won't have the chance to talk to you again, so I guess I will have to tell you everything I wanted to say to you before here in this letter._

_I had always known that you were special. Yes, right from the day I met you. You called me a jerk before, and I guess you're right when you said that I still am. But I'm _your _jerk. I'll admit, I was pretty interested in you when we first met. Aside from the fact that you're pretty, what really caught my eye is because you're different, but in a good way, of course._

_You were the one who taught me to change. Before I met you, I was really a jerk, worse than the jerk I am now. But when you came along and we became friends and I started feeling things for you, I changed. Because of you, I'm a new person now. I even learned how to be cheesy, even in letters, because of you. You don't have to take my word for it; you're reading my letter right now._

_Anyways, I just want to tell you that you are the most amazing girl I had ever met. Beautiful, smart, caring, and let's just say every good adjective in the freaking dictionary can describe you. I love you, Annabeth Chase. And I always will._

_I know this is getting so sweet and cheesy. You're probably laughing right now._

_But I wanna say that I'm sorry for bringing you in this state. That's why I decided to bring you out of here, too. I may be gone for now, but always remember, Wise Girl, that I love you so much, and my heart will forever be yours. Like, literally, no kidding._

_Live for me, okay? And find someone who will love you like I do._

_Forever and always your Seaweed Brain,_

_Percy."_

There were tears in Annabeth's eyes when she finished reading the letter. She could feel her heart –no –Percy's heart thumping. She couldn't believe it. Percy sacrificed his life for her, though it wasn't his fault that she was in this state. It was her fault that she had been born with a weak heart. But still, Percy shouldn't have done it. He should've just let her die. It would be less pain.

But why did he have to be such a Seaweed Brain? The fact that he had somehow managed to write something funny in his letter made Annabeth smile a little. Though the tears kept coming.

Annabeth held the paper into her heart as her tears poured freely. Percy wanted her to live, that's why he sacrificed himself for her. He wanted her to find someone who will love her like he did. And she will.

* * *

_Two months later_

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Annabeth called as she stepped inside her car, a new, black, Maserati, which her mother had gotten her.

"Bye, Annabeth!" Piper replied. "See you tomorrow!"

"Later, Annie!" Thalia called back. Annabeth smiled at them as she got inside her car. She still hadn't got her driver's license, so she wasn't still able to drive, and she had a driver. She sighed and leaned her head on her hand as she looked outside.

Two months had passed. Two months, but Annabeth could still feel the pain and guilt in her chest. It had been two months since Percy died. She sighed again. She had no idea where his grave was, because she would have visited him. She had asked his friends and Thalia and Piper, but they said that they didn't know where.

Annabeth knew that she still loved Percy. She missed him. He had told her in his letter that he wanted her to find someone who would love her like he did, but she didn't. First of all, there was no other boy who could replace Percy in her heart. And she still loved him. Two months wasn't enough for her to find love again. She will eventually, but not now. Time will come.

Annabeth stepped out of her car when they arrived. One of the maids opened the door for her, and she smiled at her. She made her way to her room and she locked the door behind her.

Annabeth put her bag in the couch, and then she went to change her clothes. She felt another twinge of pain when she opened her dresser. Inside was a big, blue t-shirt. It belonged to Percy. Annabeth smiled sadly as she picked it up. It smelled like him, since she hadn't used it ever since. And it only made her miss him more.

She decided to wear it. She took off from her pants and shirt, and then she slipped on Percy's t-shirt. Feeling like she had nothing to do after that, she grabbed her iPod and sat down on the floor, leaning against her bed. _Might as well listen to music, _she thought.

But she didn't expect what song would play. Unfortunately, it was the song that exactly fitted the situation. Annabeth closed her eyes and tried to ignore the threatening tears as she heard Taylor Swift's voice.

"_So I'll go_

_Sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought that we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last."_ Annabeth pulled off her headphones as she started crying again. She curled into a ball and sobbed. After a few moments, she stood up. She decided that she needed to go somewhere far from her house. Somewhere she could think. Somewhere she could remember, even thought there will be pain.

She stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans. She put them on, and then she tied her sneakers and grabbed a jacket. She walked out of her room and made her way downstairs. The living room was empty but the bright, warm, lights were on and the big crystal chandelier was on, too. It was already evening, and Annabeth zipped her jacket as she walked to the Central Park.

After several minutes, Annabeth arrived and then she walked to the one spot she could find solace in –the bench where she and Percy used as a finish line before. Sure, it would bring up memories of him, but she didn't care. She smiled a little as she sat down on it.

Annabeth was silent for a few moments, just looking at her surroundings. That spot on the park was peaceful, and she wasn't wrong when she decided to choose this place to think. The breeze blew softly, and Annabeth closed her eyes. For a moment, everything was peaceful, just like she wanted it to be, until she heard a voice.

"I knew I would find you here." Annabeth's eyes widened. That voice was so familiar. She looked up and her heart skipped a beat and she gasped. Standing in front of her was a tall, handsome guy with messy raven hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. Annabeth couldn't believe her eyes as he smiled at her.

"Percy?"

**GUYS I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Okay, thanks. I'm sorry for always doing this, but whatever. Anyways, I counted the votes and majority says for sequel, so sequel it would be. I just wanna tell you that the sequel will be fluffy and all cute. Plus, I would add new characters in it, so yeah, more fun and new problems for them. Okay, stop the spoilers. Anyways, I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel when I post the final chapter, which is the chapter after this. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it and don't forget to review and have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


	23. Final Chapter

**Okay, you could skip the author's note, but please, read this. I just want to thank every single one of you for supporting All You Need Is Love until the very end, which is this chapter. I know some of you don't actually think this is a great story, but like I said, this is my first one, so yeah. Don't worry; I will try to improve my writing skills in the sequel. The sequel will be the continuation of Percabeth's love story, and yeah, new plot and new events. Anyways, on with the story. Here's Chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chapter 23

It must have been her imagination. Yes, it must be. Percy couldn't be alive… right? Maybe it was just the effect of the medicine she took after her heart transplant… but, come on. It had been two months! Two freaking months! The doctors would've been crazy if they gave her a very long-lasting medicine, right? So yeah, it was her imagination.

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Stop with the hallucinations," she said firmly. She waited for a few seconds, and then she opened her eyes. Percy was still standing in front of her, and this time, he was smiling wider.

"Annabeth, I'm not your hallucination," he replied, grinning. He took a step forward, but Annabeth took a step backward. _Oh great,_ she thought. _Now my imagination's talking to me._

"Just because I still love you it doesn't mean you can haunt me anytime," she said loudly, squeezing her eyes shut. "Go away, you stupid hologram or something." She opened her eyes again, but the handsome image of Percy was still there.

"Annabeth," he began, "I am not your imagination. Okay? I'm real, I'm alive." Annabeth crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she replied. "How could you-" Percy cut her off as he crashed his lips into hers. Annabeth's eyes widened. _My imagination just kissed me,_ she thought. _And it feels so real._ After a few seconds, Percy pulled apart, and he was smiling.

"Believe me now?" he asked. Annabeth was still frozen and she was blushing. Is this real? Or was her imagination toying with her?

"I… I still don't," she said slowly. "I need to do something."

"Then do it, Wise Girl," Percy said. Despite her disbelief, Annabeth smiled and raised her hand. Then she slapped his cheek.

"Owww!" Percy exclaimed as he reeled back. He rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said excitedly as she hugged Percy tightly. "You're real! You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive," Percy replied, laughing, as he hugged her back. "Jeez, I missed you so much. But did you have to slap me?"

"Shut up and explain everything to me," Annabeth said as she led him to the bench, and then they both sat down.

"How am I supposed to explain everything to you if I shut up?" Percy protested, but Annabeth put a finger to his lips. He kissed it, anyway.

"Just shut up until I tell you to speak," Annabeth insisted, and Percy pursed his lips and nodded. "Gods, I need a second." He waited until she took a deep breath. Then she faced him.

"Okay, you can now talk," Annabeth ordered. "Explain everything to me, why you're here, where have you been, and-"

"Okay, Wise Girl, I got it," Percy said, cutting her off. She nodded and he took a deep breath.

"I didn't die," he said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Obviously," she said in a 'duh' tone. Percy pouted, and then he continued.

"You needed a heart transplant. By then, I kinda blamed myself for your condition so yeah, I decided to be your hear donor. The guys protested, but I was adamant. So finally, they gave in. Before I went to the operating room, I wrote you that letter –jeez, Annabeth, don't give me that look! Okay, I know it was cheesy, but come on –well anyway, after that I wrote that letter, I gave it to Thalia to give it to you.

I was ready for the operation, but just as I entered the operating room, the doctor told me that there was already another donor. I was relieved about that, but not because I was afraid to die –believe me, I would gladly die for you –but because at least now you can be well and I'll be there to see you again.

But just as I got out of the room, I saw my parents, and they were very worried about what's gonna happen to me. When they learned that I was about to donate my heart, they got angry and they grounded me for two months. No communication with you in any way. Don't get them wrong; they understood my reason to want to donate my heart to you so badly. They still like you, and they knew that I love you so much, but they decided that I would need to learn my lesson.

So there, I was sent to go to my uncle in Greece. I knew that you would ask Thalia and the others about me, so I told them to not tell you anything because I will be back and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Annabeth interrupted, raising her hand so as for Percy to stop. "All this time, they've been… they've been just lying to me?" She glared at him, and his eyes widened.

"No, it's not their faults! Believe me," Percy protested. "I just told them to stay quiet so that when I'm back, I will be the one to tell you everything."

"Then why did you still handed me the letter?" Annabeth asked.

"I figured that it was the best way for me to tell you what I feel," he admitted, and they both blushed. They were both quiet for a moment, until Annabeth spoke up.

"What about Calypso?" she asked quietly. "You were dating her."

"Oh that," Percy muttered. He took Annabeth's face in his hands, making her look up at him. Once again, they got stuck in each other's eyes, and the butterflies they always felt were reawaken. "It was our parents' fault. They wanted us to get married, but Calypso didn't want to get married with me, too, thankfully. She was the one who helped me get you back. She persuaded her father to sign the contract without us marrying each other, so yeah, I was free again. And besides," he leaned in closer. "You're the only girl I want to marry," he whispered. Annabeth blushed. She looked at him in the eyes, and then she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips softly to his.

The kiss was soft and gentle and sweet, and Annabeth could feel the happy feeling that surged through her. They pulled apart, and Annabeth smiled.

"I'm just glad you're back, Seaweed Brain," she whispered. Percy grinned and held her close.

"Me too, Wise Girl."

* * *

_Epilogue_

Things went well after that. Eventually, things got back to normal again. Percy and Annabeth started dating for real, and their parents, Poseidon and Athena, finally chose to set aside their rivalry for their children's sake. The two powerful companies even had an alliance, which they were happy about.

Thalia, Piper, and the Demigods had to confront Annabeth after that. They said sorry, but Annabeth just laughed about it and mentioned it as "no biggie." Their friendship wasn't ruined.

As for the Demigods, they all continued being famous heartthrobs. Leo was now even dating Calypso, and he was very happy about that. The only single one is Nico, but he didn't mind it, though. He said that the dark and the color black were his girlfriends for now.

As for our beloved Percabeth, all went good for them. Now that their parents' rivalry is out of the way, they were free to be together. Of course, there were a few small fights between them, but they just ended it up with playful banters and kisses. Everything was well for them.

**Sequel's already out! Review and have a nice day!**

**-Bluecookies19**


End file.
